If I Had You
by Kiya- chan
Summary: Sasuke is a new star. Naruto is working as a host to earn enough money to get to his main goal in life. What ever could happen when their paths cross and Naruto is to crossdress to hostess for Uchiha, Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Yeah, yeah I know "Don't you already have stories you're not updating properly" is what you're thinking don't deny it... I thought the exact same thing as I began this story... Originally this was going to be a one shot until the plot decided to thicken it's self... **perverted mind in action** so yeah, another FF with Sasuke and Naruto as the main couple. Inspired by the song "If I Had You" by _Adam Lambert_. Hope you enjoy ^^

If I Had You

CH 1

"_Sasuke Uchiha, a rising star in the modeling industry. Girls love him and guys envy him. What could be in store next for this handsome young man? Rumor has it that his next big thing is to star in a new up coming movie."_

The television clicked off a blond staring at the blank screen looking rather irritated. "Stupid pretty rich boys," he muttered standing from his place to dress then leave.

He shoved his hands in his pockets keeping an eye out for anyone around him. His apartments were in a place anyone would rather not be unless you were a gang banger or a dealer. Unfortunately for him his checks were so low that this lowly place was all he could afford.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he got into his old beat up truck and took off as fast as he could. His hours for work were nights and he would have it no other way. With luck there were good tippers so he could have a little extra cash. He never held his breath though.

"Ah, good you're early," his boss Kakashi Hatake; a man barely in his thirties, with shaggy yet maintained silver hair. He was a kind man though perverted beyond belief and hard mostly on his little blonde employee. Though blind in his left eye nothing got passed him. "I don't want any fights with customers tonight you got that?"

"He grabbed my ass!" the blond exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air.

Kakashi shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "This is a bar full of drunks Naruto," he sighed, looking at the blond with patience. "You are a sexy little host, of course some are going to grab your cute little butt. You've been in this business long enough that you should be used to it by now."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the wall in front of him. "Yeah, been in it since I turned twenty-one. Two years later and I'm still in the same hell hole Kakashi," he grumbled unhappily.

"I know bud," Kakashi agreed ruffling his hair. "But hey, you'll get lucky one of these days. Just keep that positive attitude you always have." he chuckled releasing the blondes head. "So our usual ruffian Zabuza is in, Haku seemed quite animate to serve him for the evening. We have a new person who is going by the name of 'Raven'. I want you to serve him today. He asked for a female hostess-" Naruto burst out laughing at this. "Yes, yes I know. That is why I am sending you, you look a lot like a girl as it is."

"Haku looks more like a girl then I do," Naruto huffed, before something was placed on his head. He pulled it off his head and looked at it before throwing it against the wall. "I hate that wig. Place a couple of clips in my hair, that's good enough."

Kakashi snickered at this, "Of course you'll have to wear that wonderful waitress dress,"

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of his eyes, "Oh God, you're talking about that short one aren't you," he grumbled as he walked through the back door. The first thing he saw was said waitress dress hanging on the changing room door. "You realize how much I hate you right?"

"Hurry and go change, we can't have the guest waiting for much longer," Kakashi laughed, shoving the blond into the dressing room the dress following close behind. A couple minutes later Naruto exited the dressing room, trying to pull the dress lower. "You look great!" they walked to the curtain separating the back from the rest of the club. "That guy over there with the hat, he's the one you are serving tonight. He told me if you're nice and do well you'll be tipped well."

"I certainly hope he means cash," Naruto muttered as he walked out putting a smile on his face. "Good evening sir and welcome to the _Seventh Heaven Club_. My name is Naru and will be your host-ess this evening." he greeted 'Raven' catching himself. "What may I get for you this evening?"

"Apple Martini," 'Raven' answered, barely glancing at the blond.

Naruto nodded and curtsied before making his way to the bar counter and ordered the drink. "Yo! Naru, cross-dressing this evening?"

Naruto flinched at this and turned around to find one of his regulars; Gaara Sabaku. "Hello Mr. Sabaku, how are you this evening?" he asked with a smile.

Gaara looked the blond over with hungry eyes, "I'd be doing better if you were my host this evening," he stated with a smirk.

"Aw, you're too kind," Naruto giggled when he was tapped on the shoulder to let him know the drink was ready. "I'm sorry but my services are already taken this evening Mr. Sabaku. Perhaps next time." with a nod he quickly made his way back to 'Raven'. "Here you are sir."

'Raven' glared over at him, his eyes taking the man in finally. "Sit," he ordered, Naruto following the command instantly. "Tell me, why are there so many men and why you are the only girl; flat chested but still girl."

Naruto's eye twitched at this. Sure the dress was just long enough to cover his package, and it came with a choker to cover his Adams apple, but the fact that he could look like a girl even without a wig bothered him some how. "Well Mr. Raven, you see this is a gay night club," he answered, receiving a wide eyed look from the man beside him. "It is quite rare for us to get straight men here, so I am usually on call for just in case."

'Raven' seemed to believe the lie, Naruto almost let out a relieved sigh at this. "Well that explains why guys have been hitting on me," he muttered, looking Naruto over again as if making sure he was a she.

Through out the night Naruto got 'Raven' drink after drink, all the while keeping his cool even though all he wanted to do was punch him in the face. By the time 'Raven' left he had stated how he would be back and would love for 'Naru' to be his hostess again then gave him a rather large wad of cash before walking out the door. Naruto stared at the large sum of money, his jaw nearly dropping to the floor.

"So, I guess he tipped well," Kakashi snickered coming up behind the blond.

Quickly Naruto hid the money and turned to the older man, "Yeah, he's a good tipper," he agreed. "By the way he did pay for his drinks right?"

Kakashi raised a silver brow at this, "You were supposed to be keeping track of that," he stated.

Naruto thought that over before walking up to the bar, "Yo, Shika, I closed the tab for 'Raven' already right?" he asked, truly not remembering. 'Raven' had staid until closing keeping Naruto quite busy for his entertainment.

Shika looked through a small box full of papers before pulling out one, "Nah, you still need to do that," the dark haired man stated, pulling out a cigarette to put behind his ear. "The total was 48.97."

With a sigh Naruto pulled it out of the wad of money that 'Raven' had left him. "Guess that's why he left such a big tip,"

"He didn't try and sleep with ya did he?" Shika asked with a raised brow, looking at the money in the blondes hands. "I mean you had to of done something special to get so much fucking money man." Naruto shook his head and shrugged releasing a sigh at the thought of the night. "How troublesome."

Naruto laughed at this, "This just makes me a little closer to my goal," Naruto stated with a grin. With a wave to everyone he left for the night hoping to get at least a little sleep before having to get up yet again.

He locked his tuck up nice and tight before walking up to his cruddy apartment where a man stood waiting. "You certainly are home late," the person stated coldly.

Naruto rubbed his eyes trying to get them to adjust better to the dim lighting. "Sai?" he asked, squinting his eyes. "What are you doing here so late? I told you I would call you tomorrow to get together."

Sai stepped forward with his arms crossed over his chest, "It technically is tomorrow, three in the morning,"

Naruto sighed at this remembering how literal his boyfriend could be, "This is true, but I really need some sleep Sai,"

"I thought you had quit _that_ job," the other man protested. "That you were going to get a better job to get out of this dump,"

Naruto stepped up to his door to unlock it as he explained thing to the other man, "Well I can't seem to get another job," he began as he fumbled with the lock, "I mean it's not like I have to sleep with the men or anything. Plus a couple of them are generous tippers."

"As in you do something for them they do something for you," Sai growled as Naruto finally got his door opened.

"I already explained to you that it is not like that there," Naruto sighed hating how jealous his boyfriend always got. "Are you coming in or not?"

"We going to have sex?" Sai asked, standing in the door way.

"No," Naruto answered blandly.

"Then I will see you later today," Sai stated, turning and leaving.

Naruto frowned and stood in the door way before closing the door and leaning against it. He had forgotten why he had started dating Sai in the first place. He remembered when they first started going out how Sai used to make him feel special. They were more adventurous back then, having sex almost any where they could...

"Right, he's good at that," he muttered locking the door with three deadbolts and finally a chain.

After walking to his room he finally turned on his light. He looked around the room before heaving a sigh. He kicked off his shoes then walked across his room where he kept a small safe. After dialing in a code he opened it and placed the money he had made that night in there. Closing it he stripped to his boxers and collapsed on his bed and passing out from complete exhaustion.

"I do not see why you tipped that _girl_ so much,"

Onyx eyes looked over the man who commented on the _girl_ who had served them that evening. Of course none of them believed it was really a girl, but that was more then okay. "I believe she did well controlling her temper," 'Raven' stated, looking away from the man beside him. "After all I was not so nice tonight. The media is becoming too much of a pain. We were lucky to get away this evening without being caught. What's on the schedule for today Neji?"

Neji was 'Raven's' manager and best friend. He looked more like a girl then their hostess that evening had. Of course he allowed his hair to grow long down to his waist. "Seems you have most of the day free. One photo shoot at two this after noon."

"And tomorrow?"

Neji raised a brow before scrolling through his Palm Pilot. "Busy tomorrow," he stated furrowing his brows. "Interview in the morning, then a briefing for the up coming movie; that I still think you should of said no to. Then a briefing for a new magazine that wants you as their cover. Hair appointment since it's starting to get long."

'Raven' sighed at this and leaned back in his seat. "Damn," he muttered pinching the bridge of his nose. "Any way we can do a couple of those things today?"

"Like turn down the movie before you get too deep?" Neji asked hopefully. 'Raven' looked at him like he was nuts and heaved a sigh. "Look, you already have a lot on your plate. The last thing you need is a movie to get in the way. Not to mention that they want to shoot on set away from here. The movie takes place in the middle of no where."

"Neji, shut up please," Neji closed his mouth and shook his head.

"I guess we can switch the hair appointment to today," he stated. "I'll talk to the magazine and the director. Perhaps we can push one of those to today instead. How does that sound?"

"Fine," 'Raven' sighed staring out the window as they made it back to his condo.

Five hours later Neji was waking his friend who glared back at him, "You wanted a new schedule for the day and I got it for you," was all he said walking out of the room to wait for the other man to get ready. Once out of the room clad in black Neji explained how things were going to go, "So the director loved the idea of making the meeting today. We have an hour to get there; here's your coffee; so then after that we'll have two hours for lunch then off to the photo shoot. After that we'll have another two hours to kill before your hair appointment."

'Raven' nodded at this as he finished his coffee and was handed a bagel neatly covered in cream cheese. "Perfect, then call that place we were at last night later today," he stated. "Ask for Naru to be my hostess again for tonight."

Neji stopped in his tracks and took a good look at the other man, "I don't think Naru is really a girl," he dead-panned.

'Raven' smirked at this, "Only one way to find out," he stated something evil running through his eyes. "Which ever, man or women, they did well at keeping me more then entertained without having to lay a finger on them. I wish to see what tonight could bring."

"You actually liked them didn't you," Neji stated, a surprised look crossing 'Raven's' features before disappearing all together. "What ever you fancy, but remember it's their job to behave how their supposed to. Just be careful."

"I'm not an idiot Neji," 'Raven' stated releasing an annoyed sigh. "What ever lets get this stupid meeting done with."

Safely at the meeting room, having run into very few paparazzi everyone settled down at the meeting table. "Alright," the director began gaining the rooms attention. "Thank you all for cooperating with the changed schedule, and sorry about the short notice..." his sentence ran off as he looked over some papers. "So we should be ready to start production in about a month. There is only one position I have yet to fill. There have been no well known actors or actresses for the part of Uchiha's characters wife."

"What do you have pictured, Jiraiya Sanin- San?"

Jiraiya looked to Uchiha and smirked, "Short haired blond, flat chested, not too much shorter then you," he stated, "Preferably a male who will cross-dress. If I could get that then the story would come together perfectly."

A thought crossed Uchiha's mind, the only way it would work is if he found out the truth of Naru's gender. "I may have the perfect person, if that is alright with you?"

Jiraiya looked to the raven haired man wearily then gave a tight nod, "Fine, bring them to the next meeting next week," he stated receiving a nod from the other man. They went on with business on how everyone was to get to the set up in the mountains, then the second set more towards the country. By the time the debating was over Uchiha was more then happy to get out as fast as possible.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" Neji hissed as they got into the car. "You can't bring a whore to play as your _wife_ in a movie! Are your senses even all there! Think about it for a moment! I mean really! How much shit can you possibly do on impulse in one day! This isn't you! You calculate every move before you make it!"

"Neji," Uchiha growled shutting the other man up instantly. "you are right, I never do anything on impulse. Well today I thought I would try it out. Besides I said I _might_ have someone. Naru has to agree first, I can't just make her or him play the part. Besides I have a good feeling about it."

Neji sighed as he directed the car through traffic, "Why do I have a feeling that this is going to blow up in our faces..." he muttered.

After the photo shoot and the photographer; Orochimaru; was done hitting on the poor Uchiha, they made their way to the hair salon. "Tell me again why I don't fire that man..."

Neji smirked at this, "Because even though he's a pervert he takes pretty damn good pictures," he answered. "Just like you put up with Jiraiya's perversions because he's a good person behind them all." Sasuke shook his head and heaved a sigh hating how right and how well his friend knew him.

By the time they finished at the salon Uchiha still had a couple of hours to prepare for the night. He walked into his vast closet rummaging through his clothes. "What do you think would turn on Naru?"

Neji smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand at this question, "You really are a moron," he muttered leaning against the door frame to the closet. "Leather and fishnet?" he suggested.

"That's what turns you on," Uchiha muttered glaring over his shoulder.

Neji smirked again crossing his arms over his chest, "This may be true," he agreed with a tight nod, "Call it a hunch. I just have this feeling that Naru will most likely enjoy it." Sasuke paused in his looking before sitting on the floor to think this out, "I mean who could resist _Sasuke Uchiha_ in leather and fishnet?" his friend concluded.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at this, a rare thing to happen in front of anyone but his friend. "Only one thing, Naru does not know I am Sasuke Uchiha," he stated with a frown. "Somehow I would rather keep it that way."

Neji frowned at this, "You knew this would be a problem when it came to relationships," he stated turning to walk away. "Yet, here you are contemplating going after a whore; the most gold digging kind of person out there." with that he shut the door to the bedroom leaving Sasuke alone to think that over.

Alright, so Naruto really isn't a whore, but Neji doesn't know any better. More about Naruto's job will be in the next chapter ^^ hope everyone enjoyed. Reviews and faves, and everything else is always appreciated ^^ Until next time ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Wow, I was so not thinking this story was going to get so popular so fast! Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites, and reviewed, and are now following it! You all are amazing and wonderful! I also didn't think I would have this chapter ready so soon XD so I hope everyone enjoys!

CH 2

Naruto stretched and looked at the time. He hated how quickly time passed. One moment he's passing out the next it's eight thirty in the morning. Naruto readied for the day slowly mixing some instant coffee while picking up his phone to call his boyfriend. Sai sounded irritated but was more then willing to meet up for the day. Most of the day his mind was mind was on the night before, thinking about work and 'Raven' wondering when the next time he was going to see him.

"Naruto I think we should call it quits," Sai stated that afternoon. Naruto blinked a couple of times in confusion. "I just can't stay with someone who entertains other men for a living."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, "I serve drinks to people," he grumbled, "To save up for my dream." Sai looked at him blankly, uncaring. "You're right, there is no reason for us to be together any longer. If you can't support my decisions then perhaps this is long over do." he stood, leaving money for his drink from the cafe they had stopped at. "Have a nice life." he sighed, walking away.

He walked passed his truck not quite feeling like driving. He continued on foot until he reached a small park here he sat on a single wooden swing from his childhood, sitting there allowing his thoughts to wonder when they were interrupted by his work cell.

"Yo," he answered dryly.

"_Naruto, 'Raven' has requested you again tonight,"_ Kakashi sounded on the other end. _"Come in a little early."_ and the line went dead.

Naruto smiled softly before dialing a number on his work phone. "Kiba meet me at the South Center Mall," he ordered before hanging up knowing his friend would know who it was. He ran back to his truck, noticing for a mere second that Sai's car was still there before peeling out of the parking lot. If he did not make it to the mall before Kiba he would be in trouble for sure.

Fifteen minutes later he was finding a parking spot before running through the lot to the main entrance where his friend stood waiting. Kiba was a tall man with a sturdy build and shaggy brown hair he hardly took care of; if it weren't for his wife Hinata he probably would never get it cut.

"Hey Kit," he greeted the blond who grinned at him. "Long time no hear. Work been a little busy?"

Naruto frowned and rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you too dog breath," he grumbled.

Kiba blinked a couple of times confusion swimming through his milk chocolate eyes, "Alright what happened that you can't even take a joke right now," he demanded as they walked into the mall.

"Sai broke up with me," he stated with a sigh. "I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later, but the thing is he broke up with me because of my job. He never listened when I told him I don't sleep with my customers. I haven't had to do that in years; though I made better money back then." he muttered the last part, receiving a smack to the head for the comment.

"Sai was an ass any way," Kiba stated as they walked through the two story mall. "You deserve someone so much better. Someone who understands you and can give you everything you ever wanted."

"I prefer to work for my own goals and you know that," Naruto sighed as they walked into a store. "I need more stuff to cover the marks for work." he stated when Kiba raised a brow. He was never one who liked cosmetics and appreciated that his wife wore none unless for a special occasion. "I so hate these damn scars." he grumbled touching his right cheek where three scars ran across it, his other cheek looking exactly the same.

Kiba rolled his eyes before draping his arm around his friends shoulder, "That's how you got your nickname man," he stated with a grin. "Why not use them to your advantage. They make you look cuter."

Naruto smirked at this as he shoved his friends arm off his shoulder, "Yeah except that one of my customers somehow thinks I'm a women," he stated picking up what he needed walking to the counter to pay before they left. Kiba was staring at him like he was nuts. "Yeah I don't get it either. He asked for a women to be his hostess so Kakashi sent me in, making me wear a humiliating dress. I was lucky just to get out of wearing that damn wig..." his words trailed off as he heaved a sigh. "Any way he has requested me again for tonight. If he saw the scars or knew the truth I bet he would be infuriated that we lied to him. He's rich like richer then Gaara Sabaku."

"So you are hosting a super rich dude," Kiba concluded. "Did he at least tip well? Cause you know those rich pricks are usually stingy freaks."

Naruto laughed at this, "Actually he tipped rather well," he stated his smile never faltering. "I was not expecting him to. It was rather hard to keep my temper under control with how much of a bastard he is."

They laughed at this and allowed the conversation topic to change as they went through a couple of other stores. Naruto picked up a couple more dresses to wear for work along with more hair clips and even a head band or two. Kiba was slightly shocked to see his friend spend so much money when he would usually go to a Salvation store to buy anything cheap that would fit.

"Are you using the money that dude tipped you with?" he finally asked as they walked out of the mall.

Naruto blushed lightly at the question, "Um just a little of it," he answered.

"But you spent like almost two hundred dollars in there," Kiba stated with wide eyes.

Naruto shrugged, guilt starting to pool in his stomach, "Yeah I know," he stated wondering what had gotten into him. "I told you he tipped me well."

Kiba shook his head and heaved a sigh, as he looked at his watch. "Well Hinata will be mad if I'm late for dinner," he stated smiling softly at the mention of his wife. "You know she's mad at you for not coming by to visit."

Naruto grinned at him and chuckled, "Tell her I'll try and stop by this weekend," he stated as they hugged quickly. "No promises but I'll do my best." Kiba nodded as they parted ways. Naruto checked the time and almost started cussing up a storm as he hurried to work.

"You just barely made it kid," Kakashi sighed looking Naruto over. He noticed the marks on his face and smirked, "Been a while since I've seen your true face hidden behind your mask."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I was out shopping and never got a chance to cover them," he stated crossing his arms. "I got a couple of new dresses for work and hair things." he shuddered, though in the back of his mind he really could care a less. "Can I change and get ready before I make him wait?"

Kakashi raised a brow surprised at how eager the blond was to get to work, "First I want you to keep the make-up off for tonight," he stated, pain covering Naruto's face. "I know you hate that, but trust me on this one."

"Fine," he muttered, grabbing a couple of sacks from his truck before stumbling into the back of the building.

"Naruto!" Haku exclaimed, the small man jumping onto the blond to give him a hug. "We never got to see each other before work last night. Oh my gosh you looked so cute in that outfit though! Do you get to cross-dress again today?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered with a smile. "I'm gonna wear this tonight." he pulled out a short blue dress with a slight sleeve and a couple of orange swirls on it.

Haku's eyes became wide his cheeks tinting pink, "Damn," he stated as he imagined Naruto in it even though he was going to see the real thing. "How are you doing your hair?"

Naruto chuckled a little, "I'm thinking a blue head band," he stated.

Haku nodded in approval at this, "Sounds good," he stated his smile widening. "Better hurry though, sorry I kept ya." with a wave he walked through the curtain, working it in his tight jeans and white wife-beater shirt.

With a smile Naruto went into the dressing room and changed. He looked himself in the mirror and cringed. "Kakashi," he called to his boss as he walked out a blush tinting his cheeks.

Kakashi walked out of his office and stared at the small blond, "Damn," he grunted walking around his underling. "You really do look like a flat chested girl. Have you thought about going to the gym?"

Naruto huffed and placed a blue head band on his head before walking out into the crowded bar. He walked through the bar with his head held high, receiving whistles from the guys who enjoyed cross-dressers. By the time he made it to 'Raven's' table his face was completely red with embarrassment.

"Good evening sir," he greeted with a smile. 'Raven' looked up at the blond his eyes widening for a mere second. "Apple Martini to begin the night?" he asked with a giggle.

"Yes," 'Raven' answered, "Also get yourself what ever you like. My treat." he added as Naruto turned to go to the bar.

Naruto hurried to the bar wondering what kind of drink he should get. Even though he was a host, he normally did not drink so much. He was quite the light weight, just about everyone who knew him knew this little tidbit. He arrived at the bar and Shika was there waiting having seen him making his way across the bar.

"Same as yesterday?" the dark haired man asked, wiping his hands on a towel over his shoulder. Naruto gave a nod, Shika keeping his eyes on him. "Something for you?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head a nervous habit he had since before he could remember. "Yeah, something light on the alcohol," he stated even though he knew Shika already knew this. "And make it sweet please!"

Shika waved a hand over his shoulder as he went about mixing things. Naruto took a deep breath wondering if he was going to be able to make it through the night. He ran his own policies of his job through his mind. _Do not sleep with clients. Do not drink much even with clients. Do not get a ride home from clients. Keep the clients as happy as possible without giving into the sexual desire._

"Here you are," Shika called, bringing the blonde out of his thoughts. He looked at his friend and smirked, "You are so troublesome sometimes. Don't worry you've been doing this long enough I'm sure-"

Naruto shook his head at this cutting the mans words off, "He's wearing leather," was all he said as he took the two drinks, just barley hearing Shika mutter 'oh shit'. With a smile Naruto returned to the table where 'Raven' awaited. "Sorry for the wait, here you are."

"Sit," 'Raven' ordered, appreciating the fact that Naru, seemed well 'trained'. Naruto allowed his eyes to wonder down the other mans body. He was wearing a fishnet shirt which showed every taunt muscle in his chest and his flat stomach. Going down his legs were covered in tight leather hiding nothing. "So, Naru, may I ask why you chose a job like this?" he motioned the bar then the two of them.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, a bit surprised that 'Raven' wanted to talk instead of torture him like last time. Naruto shifted in his place as a light blush tinted his cheeks pink. "Well, the money isn't always great," he stated shifting again trying to keep his thoughts out of his past. "But I can still make more here then at any other job. Well that _I_ could get any way." his eyes became distant for a second before shaking his head then smiling. "Any way, I'm saving up so I can follow my dream. Guess that's really all there is to it."

'Raven' watched Naruto closely noticing how 'her' eyes had become distant. "So here, do you have to sleep with your clients or just look cute and serve them while keeping them company?"

Naruto huffed before taking a couple of deep breaths, "It is rare for any of us to sleep with our clients," he answered, his eyes shifting uneasily. "Kakashi-San, knows which of us sleep with customers and which of us don't. _I_ do not sleep with clients. I believe that it makes things too personal in the end and messes with your mind. Keeping things professional becomes difficult until you can't tell reality to the dream you suddenly have." he covered his mouth as if he had said too much, 'Raven' merely raised a dark brow. "I've seen it happen is all." he muttered averting his eyes.

'Raven' merely nodded not exactly understanding, but would accept it for that. "So even if it would make you more money you choose not to sleep with clients I get it," he stated before sipping his martini.

"Precisely," Naruto stated, taking a sip of his sweet drink. He loved how Shika made his drinks, they always seemed to turn out perfect. "I have a couple usual's who are okay with not having sex. Like Gaara Sabaku; he's quite jealous that I have been having to ignore him as of late." he smirked to the raven. "Zabuza was once a customer until Haku started. Haku, he is one who sleeps with his clients. Zabuza is a usual; I have a feeling it's going further then it should." he muttered the last part before shaking his head. "Then there is Deidara, I only served him once; didn't quite care for him." he shuddered and shook his head. "Now Sasori is his server now; they are also getting closer then they should." as he mentioned each person he spotted them in the crowed and pointed them out. "Of course each and everyone one of them have their little jobs that gives them the money to sleep with them. This is also neutral territory for the Yakuza's of the areas."

'Raven' raised a brow at this somewhat surprised at how well the blond really knew everything, "So you probably know info that could get you killed if you told," he said, meaning it as a joke but knew he was most likely right.

Naruto shrugged as his answer his charming smile returning, "How about you?" he asked, "What's your big ol' job?" 'Raven' averted his eyes choosing to drink more of his martini instead. "Must be something important if you're going by an alias here."

'Raven' glared at him then, "It's not of your concern," he stated, deciding that was the best answer. "Now let me as _you_ something else."

Naruto raised a brow at this, "So I tell you all about me but I get nothing on you," he stated then heaved a sigh. "Well then please, ask away."

"Are you really a girl?" 'Raven' finally asked; the guy beside him smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand with a loud smack. "I mean I've seen good looking girls with flat chests, but never _this_ flat."

Naruto smacked the other mans hand away when he went to touch his chest, "What kind of question is that!" he exclaimed standing. Of course he knew that the man was right, but he might as well act like a women would. "I mean how rude! I already hate the fact that I'm flat chested. The last thing I would expect from a gentlemen of your quality, sir, is to ask something so... so... rude!"

A couple of people stopped what they were doing to look at the scene playing out before them. "Sorry, you're right that was rude of me," 'Raven' stuttered out surprised at the reaction. "Please sit and let me buy you another drink. I should not of asked. I mean you said you were the only girl host here and it just seemed weird and I was suspicious I was being conned into believing you're a girl even though you might actually be a guy or a transvestite or something."

Blue eyes narrowed to a deadly glare, "Different subject," he all but ordered, everyone else going back to their business. Naruto knew how to control a situation when needed, he also knew when to fold his cards and wait it out. "Would you like another martini?" 'Raven' merely gave a nod, watching as the blond stood and walked back to the bar.

"I thought I was gonna have to come over there," Shika muttered as he made another Apple Martini. "What the hell was that about? Are you trying to get fired or something?"

Naruto merely grinned at his friend, "How else do you think a women would act if she was told she looked more like a guy?" Shika merely shook his head while muttering how troublesome his friend was before handing him the new martini.

Well there you go guys ^^ I hope to update again soon, but I think I'm going to try and work on my other two FF's as well ^^ faves, reviews, and all that is always appreciated! Until next time everyone XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I like wrote this chapter basically mostly today ^^ It's about two pages less then usual, but I hope you enjoy it any way ^^

CH 3

The night went on, the topic of conversation jumping from subject to subject. 'Raven' kept his mouth shut about himself mostly telling him only small things. Like how his only family still alive was his brother and they hardly spoke or saw each other. Naruto had been quite animate how that was unhealthy while the raven haired man merely waved off the comment.

By the time the night ended it was closing time yet again. 'Raven' carefully counted the right amount of money his bill was before handing Naruto his tip. "Thank you for the night," he stated before leaving with his friend.

Naruto blushed as he walked back up to the bar. "Oh no," Shika muttered as the blond made it to the counter. The blond cocked his head to the side in confusion as he handed the other man the money for the bill. "I know that look." he grunted giving his friend the change. "You're already falling for him aren't you?" 

Naruto scoffed at this rolling his eyes, "What the hell you talkin' about?" he asked with a raised brow. "He tips well, and I need the money. Come on Shika, you know I've locked that part of my heart." his eyes became distant as he looked away from the other man.

Shika heaved a sigh shaking his head, "Sai dumped you huh," he stated watching Naruto flinch at this. "You know if you keep blocking people out you'll miss out on true happiness, Naruto." the blond rolled his blue eyes again at this having heard it before. "This includes telling 'Raven' that you're actually a boy, I mean nothing good could come out of it if he finds out the hard way."

"You'll have to take that up with Kakashi," the smaller man stated with a bored look. "See you tomorrow Shika." with a wave he headed for the back door to his truck and made his way home where he passed out from exhaustion yet again.

Sasuke sighed once he was in the car with Neji, looking back at the entrance of the night club. "She certainly has spunk," he chuckled shaking his head.

"He," Neji corrected glaring over at the raven haired man. Sasuke blinked in confusion for a moment before looking to his friend and manager. "It's a he, trust me."

Sasuke heaved a sigh and looked out the window looking bored, "No wonder I found Naru attractive," he sighed shaking his head, racking a hand through his hair. He stared out the window thinking of that night wondering why Naru had looked slightly different that night. Then he realized that first time they met Naru hadn't had marks on her... his face. This caught his curiosity a little more.

"Your schedule for the week is quite busy," Neji stated, bringing the raven from his thoughts. "You wont be able to go back for a while. Also Jiraiya called saying the next movie meeting has been moved up; something about the starting of the movie starting later then predicted."

Sasuke groaned at this news as he leaned back in his seat, "I'm starting to wonder if you might be right about doing a movie," he muttered opening one eye to look at Neji. "Almost, it's still a good idea."

Neji heaved a sigh as he pulled into the condos and drove to theirs, "Do you really think this whole thing is going to keep you happy?" he asked finally glancing at the other man who's eyes remained closed. "I mean this goal of yours is childish and even ridiculous if you ask me."

"I didn't ask did I," Sasuke stated opening his eyes when he felt the car jerk when put into park. "I will succeed at surpassing my brother. I _will_ bring him down and be better at everything. This movie will help bring his down fall."

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "I could of sworn you were smarter then this," he stated opening his car door. "I'm going to Tenten's, rest well Uchiha. I'll be back in the morning to pick you up for your meeting." with that he got back in his car and drove away.

Sasuke glared where the car had been before walking to the door and unlocking it with his extra key. Slamming the door then locking it, he walked up to his room and turned on the lights. "Hello little brother," Sasuke jumped and spun around to find his brother sitting patiently on the end of his bed. "It's been a while since we've talked."

"How the fuck did you get in here, Itachi?" Sasuke growled, not moving from his place at the door.

Itachi waved a finger and tsked his little brother, "Language, would you kiss mother with that mouth?"

Sasuke's hands balled into fists as he resisted the urge to punch the older man, "Only one problem _brother_," he hissed his eyes narrowing dangerously, "She's kind of _dead_."

"That is not the point," Itachi sighed shaking his head. "I merely came by to say I'm proud of you for getting this far into your career. Also I wanted to warn you to be careful. Not everything is fun and games, let alone fun."

"Get out," Sasuke ordered having heard enough. "Leave before I call the cops."

Itachi laughed at this, "But we are family," he mocked. "Let alone I am still more famous then _you_. You still have a ways to go. The press would have a field day if they found out. I can see the headlines now; younger Uchiha calls police on older brother. Family seems to not matter to this new uprising star."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed more if it were possible, "Just leave," he ordered, stepping to the side. "I don't want to see you here again you hear."

"As you wish little brother," Itachi chuckled with a shake of his head. "Though be warned, there may be a time you will have to call on me, so be careful what you wish for." then he was gone, Sasuke heard the door close softly before he ran down to lock it once more. Cursing colorfully he went back up the stairs to head to bed in hopes of sleeping at all.

Naruto jerked awake when he heard a pounding and persistent knock at his door. At first he thought it was someone at his neighbors door; and he would of preferred it that way. Unfortunately it seemed to not be his lucky day. Wiping sleep from his eyes he threw off his covers and walked across his room grabbing a pair of pants laying on the back of his old couch and pulling them on. He looked through the peep hole to check and see who could possibly want to die for waking him up and sighed as he opened the door. "What are you doing here Jiraiya?" he asked allowing the man in before closing and locking the door again.

"What a godfather can't come and see his godchild; whom he practically helped raise?" the perverted old man asked.

Naruto rolled his blue eyes at the mans answer. "You didn't start to help raise me until I was a teen," he stated as he fumbled about in his kitchen. "And the only thing you and Kakashi managed to do was help me find my own perverted-ness." he paused then sighed, "And the the fact that I like men." he muttered with a sigh. "So what's the _real_ reason you've come over?"

Jiraiya made himself comfortable at the blondes small kitchen table. "Well, it's this new movie I'm going to be directing," he finally answered staring bored at the blondes back. "I need just one more actor. It's the second lead in the movie and I just can't find the perfect person to play it."

Naruto sighed at this as he turned around with two mugs in his hand. "Why do you procrastinate with things like this?" he asked, setting one mug in front of the older man before sitting across from him. "So what's that got to do with you being here?"

Jiraiya looked to the young man with a sheepish grin before it grew to an evil smile, "Well you fit the role perfectly," he answered receiving a glare from the blond. "Hey, none of that now. You totally fit the role perfectly from build to hair and everything! Not to mention you look great in dresses!"

"Look old man," Naruto grumbled after taking a sip of his coffee. "You know I want nothing to do with publicity. You are a major director and producer. Not to mention an author of some of the best selling novels out there! If anything got out about us being related in any kind of fucked up way that would destroy my life! I want nothing to do with your world."

Jiraiya rubbed his face tiredly, "What if we made a deal?" he asked almost sounding desperate. "You wont have to be at any of the press meetings, your name will be kept as an alias, and nothing of me being your godfather will come up. You are just a person from the streets who fit the part and agreed to play it. I'll even pay you in cash, including taxes taken out of it."

Naruto sighed running a hand through his hair, "What about my job?" he asked with lazy eyes. "Let alone if someone found out I live _here_," he motioned the apartments then the window looking over the torn streets. "there is just too much at stake for my quiet life."

"Quiet?" Jiraiya asked his eyes narrowing. "How many times have you almost been shot living here? More precisely how many times _have_ you been shot? Come on Naruto! Don't you want a better life then the one you're living?" the blond shifted in his seat and the older man knew he almost had him. "If you agree you'll be moved into a new place out of here."

Naruto thought this all over carefully, "Alright, so I'll go by an alias and wont have to go to press meetings. Alright those both work for me." he sighed thinking things over. "My real job will be kept out of it as well, no one is to know I'm a host. No one seems to understand that hosting does not exactly mean whoring." he glared at the table as he said that. "I will take vacation time from work and talk this over with Kakashi as well. My new home will be picked with care, and where no one would even _think_ to look." Jiraiya sighed at this listening to the young mans demands. "After this Jiraiya, stop asking me to be parts of your movies."

Jiraiya laughed at this and gave a nod, "Deal," he stated with a smile. "Your new home will be kept secret that only I will know. The people who are going to move your stuff are ones who work for me and know better then to spill the beans lest they find themselves in a situation they'd rather not be in." Naruto rolled his eyes at this knowing better then to ask questions about that. "I'll pick you up for the meeting tomorrow which is also when you'll be moved into your new place."

"You already figured I'd say yes didn't you." Naruto stated, hating how easy he fell into the trap. "Alright, so who's the prick playing the other main roll?"

Jiraiya snickered at this, "Sasuke Uchiha will be playing the lead roll Raven," he answered, Naruto's eyes growing wide with shock. "What's wrong? Got a thing for the Uchiha?"

"Fuck no," Naruto growled as his thoughts started piecing things together. "That fucker. Fuck! How could I of not... shit!" Jiraiya stared at his godchild in surprise wondering what he had said. "Fuck!"

"Alright what the hell is wrong?" Jiraiya asked once he saw Naruto's color start to drain from his face.

Naruto took a couple of deep breaths as he pulled at his hair, "Raven... he's been going by Raven at the club. I've been a fake hostess for Uchiha, Sasuke." he finally answered with a hiss. "I basically told my fucking life story to that damn fucking Uchiha who probably went home laughing about how his poor little hostess had such a miserable life while his was just oh so full of fucking riches! No wonder he fucking tipped the way he did! That bastard!"

"Deep breath Naruto, breath." Jiraiya ordered when the blond started to almost hyperventilate from his anger. "So, you two already kind of know each other. Now he'll just know you're actually a guy and that you two will be acting together."

Blue eyes glared at him not finding this amusing at all. "I don't know who I want to kill more," he muttered as his head met his table with a loud thud. "you or Uchiha."

and so the plot begins a little more... alright so essentially Sasuke was going to asked Naruto who was going to be convinced after a while and Jiraiya was going to be shocked as hell, cause you know the wonderful small world after all thing... but not how it ended up coming out -shrugs- oh well, this works too ^^ Hope you all enjoyed! I hope to update again soon ^^ faves, reviews, and all that is as always appreciated ^^


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR! Sorry it's taken so long to get this up ^^ Thank you also everyone who has faved this story and is following it! I totally didn't think this was going to be as popular as it is! Thank you!

Oh and on a side note quickly! I have a third account with my friend WolfDemon ^^ we are sharing an account and only have one story with one chapter so far. It's a crossover with Air Gear and Naruto. If interested looks us up we are under the name WolfDemonKittyVamp. Alright ^^ Enjoy chapter four!

CH 4

Naruto parked in the back of his work as perusal. He walked in casually in tight jeans and a white shirt. He was not looking forward to talking with Kakashi about taking about three to four months off if not longer. Though if his calculations were correct he had about a year worth of sick days he could take.

"Ah, there you are!" Kakashi gushed pulling the blond into a hug. "Jiraiya called and told me the wonderful news! I'm so happy and proud! Take all the time you need!"

Naruto blinked in confusion but decided that what ever Jiraiya had told the crazy man was okay with him. "Uh, thanks Kakashi," he muttered pulling away from him. "So tonight's my last night for a while. I'm sorry you'll be short a host."

Kakashi stared at the boy for a moment before laughing, "Ah kid we'll be fine!" he stated before becoming completely serious. "The only thing is _you_ get to tell Gaara that you'll be gone for a while. I think if any of us tell him he'll have us killed and go looking for you." Naruto flinched at this knowing how true it most likely was. "As far as I know of your situation is that if anything is found out then it all goes down hill."

The blond sighed and gave a nod, "Yeah that it would," he stated before grinning. "Don't worry I'll take care of Gaara-San. We wont have to worry about that." Kakashi ruffled the blondes hair before shoving him passed the curtains. He strode over to the waiting red head who smirked at the blond.

"Nice to see you again," Gaara stated in his usual monotone. "What no cross-dressing for me?"

Naruto looked at the red head in a bored manor and heaved a sigh, "I don't ever want to be put in a dress again," he stated, Gaara narrowing his eyes slightly. "Would you like your usual brandy on the rocks?"

"Yes,"

With a bow Naruto hurried off to the bar where Shika met him, "I hear you're taking a leave of absence for a while," he stated, glancing at the impatient Gaara. "We're gonna miss ya you know."

"Don't embarrass me Shikamaru," Naruto muttered with a sigh, taking the drink and going back to the waiting red head.

"Sit," Gaara commanded before Naruto could say anything about his patience and how here was his drink. Naruto slowly sat down beside the red head who looked irritated. "So, you'd cross-dress for a new customer but you wont even cross-dress for me? Your usual client that treats you right?"

"My boss made me," Naruto cut in, knowing that he probably shouldn't be fighting back about the subject. "I did not do it of my own volition."

Gaara's eyes narrowed more, "Yet you seemed to of been enjoying your time with him," he stated watching as the blondes cheeks tinted pink. "Let alone you allowed him to see your scars." slowly his hand moved and stroked one of Naruto's scarred cheeks. "And you didn't put anything to cover them now."

Naruto's eyes looked away from Gaara's all knowing green ones. "It's because I'm gonna be going away for a while," he stated Gaara's hand leaving his cheek. "I was offered a better job away from here for a while. So I'm leaving-"

"_He_ offered it to you didn't he!" Gaara accused.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed his eyes hardening as he looked Gaara in the eye again. He took a deep breath to calm his anger knowing that blowing up was only going to make things worse. "No, _he_ didn't offer anything. Someone else did, I'll just be gone. This will be the last time for us to see each other for a while."

Gaara stared hard at the blond as if trying to find a lie in his words. "Sorry," he muttered as if the word were foreign to him. "I guess we should be celebrating your new achievement?"

With a raised brow Naruto shook his head and grinned, "Nah that is fine," he giggled. "Another brandy on the rocks?"

Gaara merely gave a nod sending Naruto back to the bar. Shikamaru said nothing as he handed his friend the drink. The night went on with Naruto bringing up subject after subject with Gaara who mostly listened to the noisy blond. He had always wondered how one person could talk to so much. When he had first arrived and received the blond as his host he had come to the conclusion that Naruto was like a radio or television with no mute button. Though he figured there was no way of turning off the blond either.

He checked the time and physically flinched, "Naruto," he interrupted the still talking blond, going on about something his friend had said. "Sorry to cut this short but it seems I must get going."

Naruto frowned in confusion checking the time as well, "It is merely midnight?" he questioned then stood. "Yes of course. I'm sure you have some very important things to finish for your growing company. Shall I walk you to the door?"

Gaara raised a nonexistent brow at this, "No, that is fine," he stated before chuckling a little. "And unnecessary. Stay well and see you when you return. If you return." he frowned at this not enjoying the thought of never seeing the blond ever again. "Naruto," he stopped the blond from turning away. "You know that if you ever need anything you can come to me. You have my card and know my business. If you need _anything_."

Naruto grinned and laughed a little, "Alright Gaara," he agreed holding out his hand. "I look forward to a future friendship." Gaara smirked at this and shook the blondes hand twice before releasing and turning away to leave. Grinning like a fool Naruto walked towards the bar before turning back to the table they had been at to pick up the money Gaara had left.

"Alright I take it back," Shikamaru sighed once Naruto was seated at the bar. The blond tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I guess you aren't in love with 'Raven' after all. You're just an idiot."

"Up yours Shika," Naruto grumbled giving the right amount of money for Gaara's drinks. "Love makes us weak Shika, I refuse to allow it to control my emotions and choices. The thought of it is just ridiculous."

Shikamaru merely shook his head at this. He knew how stubborn the blond was and how long he had been preaching the same thing over and over again. Shikamaru had insisted that sooner or later love was going to find Naruto, it was going to hit so hard that the blond would not know what to do with it. Nothing seemed to change his mind though.

"So you are through with the night?" Shikamaru asked as he listened to a drink order and started on it.

"Possibly," Naruto answered with a sigh.

His eyes swept the bar full of people. Not everyone had a host nor did they want one, coming here just to be with their boyfriend out in the open was more then okay with a lot of them. A twinge of jealousy grasped his heart before he shook his head thinking that it was ridiculous any way.

"I'll see ya around Shika." with a wave he made his way to the back. "Kakashi?" he called before the sounds of moaning and grunting hit his ears. With a roll of his eyes he wrote a quick note before leaving, knowing that Iruka had obviously stopped by as a surprise.

Iruka had basically raised him since he was little. Kakashi had come into their lives once he hit middle school. At the time he had been going through a rather rebellious stage. Slowly though things shifted and settled, he made friends and his godfather had come into the picture and took him on a two year trip away from everything; school, Iruka, Kakashi. It had been rather interesting and he had learned a lot that he never would of in school. Of course he had missed so much school that Iruka taught him at home. After finishing high school he chose not to go to college more then tired of school. Perhaps that's what got him into everything that happened when he left home... not that he thought much of it.

Naruto made it home safe and sound, locking the door as always. He had to applaud himself for at least remembering to lock the door at all times. His friends and family always chided him for having no sense of self preservation. Which was proven a few times in the last couple of years. He also had a knack of sticking his nose into business he had none in. Which he would have to admit got him shot a couple of times. All he could say was that at least the person who was _supposed_ to get shot was okay. That they were as innocent as he so why did it matter?

He stripped to his boxers and laid on his bed to stare at his ceiling when his phone went off, "Hello?"

"There you are!" Naruto flinched at Kakashi's scolding voice. "You left without a warning."

Bored eyes stared at the ceiling as he heaved an exasperated sigh, "Well you and Iruka were busy having sex in the back," he explained.

"That doesn't mean that you should leave without saying anything," Naruto smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand at this. "Iruka had wanted to see you, you know."

"Well I didn't want to see my father like _that_!" Naruto exclaimed waving his free arm to prove a point even though the other man could not see what he was doing. "I'm not naive any more you know." he half pouted. Pinching the bridge of his nose he figured it was time to change the subject, "Why did you really call?"

There was a pause on the other end along with some murmuring, "Iruka was wanting to see you before shit starts to hit the fan," the gray haired man stated. "Do you have time to get together for early breakfast now or in the morning?"

Naruto heaved another sigh then groaned as he got up, "I have time now actually, I'm not used to going to bed any sooner then two in the morning any way."

"Great!" Kakashi exclaimed sounding quite ecstatic about this. "We'll meet at iHop close to here!" and the line went dead.

With a stretch he stood and redressed in something completely different then from the night. Comfortable in his favorite orange hoody and blue jeans he left to go back across town. When he arrived he saw Kakashi's sleek black Honda. Naruto was always surprised how nice the old car always looked. He walked into iHop and spotted his friends/family in the back.

"Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed, standing and grabbing the blond into a tight hug. "You never visit any more! It's so quiet at home without you." he sobbed.

Naruto hugged the man back before they finally sat down. "Sorry it's been so long dad," he sighed smiling at Iruka who grinned back. "Work's been crazy and now I'll be off the map for a while starting tomorrow. No one will know where I am, though I am unsure for exactly how long."

"You aren't going into witness protection are you!" Iruka exclaimed causing Naruto to smack his forehead.

"If I were going into witness protection, you'd be following me to keep you safe," he dead-panned heaving a sigh.

"Jiraiya is taking him away for a bit," Kakashi explained patting his boyfriends shoulder. "He'll be fine."

"And broke," Iruka sighed shaking his head. "Every time they go away Naruto comes back homeless and moneyless. Have you not learned your lesson yet?"

Naruto grinned at the brunette who rolled his eyes, "Aw, but I learn something new every time I go away with the pervert." he laughed at seeing Iruka's horror. "It's not that kind of trip, I can't go into detail about it. No one but he and I know where I am going; and I don't even know where yet."

Kakashi and Iruka looked at one another and smiled. "Alright understood," they agreed.

"Lets order some food,"

The next morning Naruto was not ready to get up when his door bell rang. Groaning and screaming he was coming and for them to stop with the ringing of the door bell. He opened it to find a strange man there. "We came to move your shit," the man before him stated, his red hair sticking out every which way, piercings all over his face.

"Jiraiya said he'd be here soon so you should be dressed and down stairs in five," a girl stated, her hair dyed blue. "Better hurry, he is in a mood this morning." she giggled as she followed the red headed man in.

After a couple more walked into the apartment he went to his room and changed, not bothering closing his door. He was not the shy sort and it was his house after all. After picking up his keys and wallet his phone began to ring obsessively. He picked it up not even able to say anything,

"Get your ass down here or we are going to be late!" then there was a click and the dial tone.

"Careful with my shit!" he called as he walked out the door and slammed it shut then walked down the stairs and out the door where Jiraiya awaited in his slick black Buick. Naruto never understood why the old pervert had his windows tinted, it was like he was a stalker of some sort or something. "Hey." he said barely able to close the door before the car jerked into motion and sped off down the street.

"I hate this neighborhood," Jiraiya muttered, his hands tightening on the wheel. "Alright so we have a first stop before the meeting. I have some make up artists waiting. We need to keep your gender a secret for as long as possible. Of course they will find out eventually, but for now." Naruto shifted in his seat as he remembered that he was going to be working with Sasuke. "Keep your mouth shut during this meeting you hear. We don't need your previous _employer_ to realize it's you."

"Then we better cover up the marks," Naruto stated, touching his scars softly remembering how 'Raven' hadn't even asked about them merely accepted them. A light blush tinted his cheeks as he ran a hand roughly through his hair. "Let's get this meeting over with. I hope that the make up artists will know what they're doing."

Alright! Finally the boring chapters are through! The more fun chapters are to come! Yay! Reviews, faves, followers, and everything is always appreciated ^^ Thank you everyone who is supporting this story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Chapter five is complete! Thank you to all of my wonderful supporters! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well ^^ It's a little shorter then I had wanted it, but where I stop just seemed so perfect ^^ Enjoy!

CH 5

Naruto had never been so nervous in his life. He looked in the mirror and blushed. He looked more like a girl then he ever had in his life. He couldn't decide if he liked it or hated it. "Perfect!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he walked into the room with a wide grin. He looked about as nervous as Naruto felt. "Alright, so your name is going to be Kit-"

"You are going to use Kiba's nickname for me as my name..." Naruto dead-panned and heaved a sigh.

Jiraiya frowned at the boys back talk, "Well your name at your other job is Naru so we can't got with Naruko like usual," he stated as he led the boy out of the building and back to the car. "So yes, we are using Kit. As I was saying, say as little as possible. That high collar should hide your Adam's apple well enough. Uchiha, can be rather irritable at these meetings so try not to let him get to ya."

Naruto smirked at this, "No prob," he stated sure that he could handle his anger just fine.

They were early for the meeting to both men's surprise. "Go freshen up while I get the meeting room finished," Jiraiya ordered, sending Naruto away for the moment.

By the time Naruto returned the others were filing into the room. He waited patiently before entering and sitting on Jiraiya's right side, Sasuke at the old mans left. Naruto looked everywhere but at the raven haired man across from him.

"Silence please," Jiraiya called everyone's attention to him, people glancing to the new blond beside him. "I have chosen the role for Raven's wife. We were running short on time and we need to run lines and scenes before we get out to the actual set."

"Wait," Uchiha growled, ignoring the glare he received from the gray haired man. "I thought that I was allowed to bring in the women of my choice. I had the perfect one too! Short hair and everything!" he looked at Naruto and sneered. "This looks nothing like what you had in mind!"

Naruto felt quite insulted at this and clenched his jaw, his hands clenched in tight fists at his sides. "Now listen here you!" Naruto exclaimed unable to stop himself. Uchiha seemed a little surprised at the outburst. "I fit this role just fine thank you very much! You have no idea who you are messing with bub!"

Uchiha stood to get into the blondes face and met his glare for glare. "Well I highly doubt that," he hissed before turning to Jiraiya. "Look her name is Naru, if you just give me one more day-"

Naruto heard nothing after the raven mentioned his show name. _He was going to ask me to play in this movie,_ he thought doing his best to hide his shock, glad that Uchiha had been too distracted to notice.

"Uchiha, I have been more then patient with you," Jiraiya finally sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry but Kit here is already in contract for this. If we had more time then I would allow you to bring this Naru in for an audition."

"Can this random bi-standard even act?" Uchiha scoffed glaring back at Naruto yet again.

Naruto scoffed at this as he crossed his arms over his fake breasts. "You will see on the day of our first rehearsal," Jiraiya huffed before Naruto could say or day anything else stupid.

There was a clear tension between 'Kit' and Uchiha as the meeting moved on to other business. Naruto almost wished he could tell Uchiha that 'Kit' was actually 'Naru'. Of course he knew that in due time things would reveal themselves, but he hated lying to the other man. He could not figure out why he would hate lying to him, when he's been lying to him since day one. Some how though guilt seemed to pool in his stomach making him feel sick.

"Our first rehearsal shall be in one week," Jiraiya finally announced bringing Naruto from his thoughts. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice." he added as everyone stood to leave. Naruto staid where he sat as he watched the others leave; Uchiha being the last to leave. Naruto kept his eyes averted from judging onyx ones.

"Sasuke we need to get going," a long haired man stated, putting a hand on the mans shoulder. "You have a photo shoot in ten minutes and this place is fifteen minutes from there." they hurried out leaving Naruto to glare at the now empty chair.

"You have a lot of unpacking to do Kit," Jiraiya stated pulling the blond out of his chair. "You really can't keep your mouth shut can ya'." he sighed shaking his head.

"He didn't recognize me any way," Naruto stated almost feeling sad he hadn't. "Any way where could my new place possibly be?" he asked plastering a grin on his face.

"You'll see," Jiraiya sighed as they got into the Buick and drove off. "I also took the liberty of getting you a new truck." he stated, receiving many protests from the blond. "Look, you are an actor now and actors don't drive pieces of shit older then my grandfather." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and heaved a sigh. "Don't worry it's orange, though this one is a Dodge."

"Burnt orange right?" Naruto asked, glancing at the gray haired man who laughed.

"Of course," he answered.

The rest of the drive was filled mostly with rants from Naruto about how much of an ass Uchiha was. How he was going to hate working with him because he was just one of those people he was not going to be able to get along with. Jiraiya merely reminded him that he had been warned and had already agreed to be civil.

Jiraiya pulled into a small suburban area and drove all the way to the end of the street before pulling into a driveway to his left which held a burnt orange truck, shiny and new. "Everything should be in there. It's up to you to unpack though. Good luck and see you in a week." he all but kicked Naruto out of the car. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm away." was his final warning as he backed up and left.

With a frown Naruto walked into his new home, an extra key left on a small table by the door. He locked the door out of habit and looked around at the mess of boxes and distorted furniture. Heaving a sigh he began looking through boxes and decided where they all would go and in which room they belonged.

By the time he finished unpacking he wondered when he had gotten so much stuff. He guessed it accumulated over time and when one hardly cleaned, it just sat there and one forgets all about it. Half of the things he unpacked he thought he had gotten rid of or lost a long time ago. He wondered where they had found it all.

With a bowl of Ramen in one hand he sat at his computer and started surfing the net. It had been a long time since he had, had internet and the only thing he used his computer for was to write down random dreams he remembered. He looked up Jiraiya and found several sites dedicated to him and his work. Naruto wondered how the old pervert could have so many fans.

Sasuke was pissed. He was so pissed that the photographer ended up giving up for the day, saying how they would just reschedule for the following day. After Neji took care of business they left, Neji chiding the raven haired man about how unprofessional he had just been. "I know that you're pissed about the whole Naru thing," he grumbled feeling his temper wanting to get the better of him. "but you can't just go pissing off the people who pay us."

"I wanna stop by the bar," Sasuke stated, ignoring everything his manager was saying. "The one Naru works at. There has to be something we can do."

Neji shook his head and pulled out his phone, hitting speed dial, "Yes, Mr. Hatake," he said as soon as the line was picked up. "Yes, just wanted to call ahead and request Naru for Raven." he was silent for a few moments and he nodded in understanding. "Thank you... Yes have a nice evening." he frowned as he hung up the phone and put it down. "She is on a leave of absence."

"Leave of absence?" Sasuke asked with furrowed brows.

Neji sighed, "Seems she is taking a few months off for personal reasons," he explained, glancing over to the now confused man. "Well guess I'll drop you off at home then. Try not to kill anyone or destroy anything."

"You do something once," Sasuke sighed before smirking at his manager.

"Don't say it," Neji warned, glaring at the other man. "Just keep your mouth shut about it and I wont kill you."

Sasuke let out a low lifeless laugh at this, "Fine, I wont say it," he said defeated. Neji knew that the defeat never lasted long, but today had been a disappointing day for him. Something that rarely happened, but things happened that was life.

"I'll be by to pick you up around noon tomorrow. Don't go stir crazy." Neji explained as Sasuke got out of the car. Without any other word he backed up and drove off.

Sasuke hated his place. It was too big for just one person, and reminded him too much about when his family was whole. He went to the kitchen and pulled out some left overs and heated them up. He had some research to do on this so called Kit. As he poised his fingers for typing he realized he never got a last name. Only a first and who knew what could come up if he only typed in Kit. He would of looked up a Naru as well, only he knew better then that. After all Naru was only a stage name couldn't be any where near the real name.

With a shrug he typed in Naru any way. The search gave him a bunch of links to a Naruto Uzumaki. Most of them being news articles from back when he was even a kid. He clicked on one of the links and read the information. It explained that his whole family had been killed by an unknown murder, leaving the kid virtually unharmed. The kid had been traumatized; which was a no brainer, anyone who witnessed their families death would be traumatized; Sasuke felt himself slightly irritated with that. It went on saying how he had close family friends who took him in. The family friends names were kept out of the article.

Sasuke went back and clicked on a link from a mere few years ago. It stated that the Uzumaki kid who had a rough start was now a hero. He had saved a business man from being shot by taking the bullet himself. The high ranking business mans name was of course kept out. It went on quoting the Uzumaki kid,

""I was merely in the right place at the right time I guess," Uzumaki said with a laugh. Even with being shot so close to the heart he still smiled saying how grateful he was that the innocent man had been uninjured."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, the article had to of been exaggerating. He was sure of it. There was a picture of the boy and Sasuke's jaw nearly dropped. It was Naru, he was positive about it.

So that's the end of chapter five ^^ Hope everyone enjoyed! Thanks again for all the support XD Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Wow, it feels like it's been forever since I've updated this story sorry. Thank you everyone for your wonderful support of faving this story and your wonderful reviews! Sorry I've been so distracted with some RP's, I promise to try and update sooner! Enjoy chapter six XD

CH 6

Previously:

With a shrug he typed in Naru any way. The search gave him a bunch of links to a Naruto Uzumaki. Most of them being news articles from back when he was even a kid. He clicked on one of the links and read the information. It explained that his whole family had been killed by an unknown murder, leaving the kid virtually unharmed. The kid had been traumatized; which was a no brainer, anyone who witnessed their families death would be traumatized; Sasuke felt himself slightly irritated with that. It went on saying how he had family who took him in. The family names were kept out of the article.

Sasuke went back and clicked on a link from a mere couple years ago. It stated that the Uzumaki kid who had a rough start was now a hero. He had saved a business man from being shot by taking the bullet himself. The high ranking business mans name was of course kept out. It went on quoting the Uzumaki kid,

"I was merely in the right place at the right time I guess," Uzumaki said with a laugh. Even with being shot so close to the heart he still smiled saying how grateful he was that the innocent man had been uninjured."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, the article had to of been exaggerating. He was sure of it. There was a picture of the boy and Sasuke's jaw nearly dropped. It was Naru, he was positive about it.

Present:

Sasuke shook off his momentary shock and looked up where this Uzumaki, Naruto lived. He grimaced when he realized it was on the bad side of town. Of course when one wanted to find someone one had to go to desperate measures. With the address, keys, and cell in hand he left. It would not be the first time he had been to the south side of town. Oh no, not even close to the first time. Though he did his best to stay away from it.

He finally pulled up in front of a beat up apartment building and frowned. It was a disgusting place with rats running around on the streets, drug dealers at every corner. He wondered how someone like Naru could live in a place like this. He walked up the open stairs to the apartment he wanted, only to find the door wide open; a man inspecting it.

"Excuse me, what happened to the 'tendant that lived here?"

The man looked over to the raven haired man and walked over, "Not sure," he stated with a shrug. "Some guys came by and just took everything. We never ask questions, people die all the time here. He could be dead, or just left. Don't know and don't care."

"Dead?" he asked with furrowed brows. He was sure that Neji had told him that Naru had taken a leave of absence. Did that mean forever? Was Naru indeed dead? He shook his head and thanked the man for the information and left driving off as fast as he could. He had to look in the obituaries, after all even Naru had to of had _someone_ that cared even a little about her or him. Sasuke normally believed Neji when he said someone was a girl or a guy, he was usually right, but it was so hard for him to think that Naru might actually be a guy. That would mean that Naru was exactly his type, which is precisely why he asked for a girl so that wouldn't happen. Like Kit, Kit was precisely why he did not date women. They were so complicated and a bigger pain in the ass then a dick being shoved up it.

He stopped by a news stand and bought a paper going straight to the obituaries. Nothing about a Uzumaki, Naruto or a Naru of any sort. He really hoped that nothing bad had happened to Naru.

Naruto hissed as he burned himself on his new stove. It was all electrical and took forever to heat up. To make sure it was working he had put his hand on the stove top and found out the hard way. "Fuck, this is why I do not cook!" He exclaimed turning off the stove and pouring the water he wanted to boil in the sink. He pulled out a cup of Ramen, put water in it then shoved it in the microwave for three minutes. "Why no one can just live off of this beats me." he muttered pouring the now hot noodles into a bowl and sat in front of the TV.

He had thought about going out to see Kiba, but then decided against it. He wanted nothing more then to relax and do nothing for the rest of the day. A stressful meeting with Uchiha Sasuke was more then he could handle in one day. He looked at the script that Jiraiya had given him stating he needed to memorize his lines from pages fifteen to twenty six. There weren't all that many really, not that that made anything better. Every scene between those pages had Sasuke's character Raven in it. He wasn't too keen on the story line either.

_Raven belonged to a rich and old fashioned family. Though unable to find a family with a daughter that wanted to marry into the family, they found a son for their son. They decided to keep it secret from him. Once Raven figures things out he decides he wants nothing to do with his new wife. Raven gets into some trouble that only his 'wife' can save him from. After the fiasco Raven realizes how much he really liked his 'wife' and wanted them to live as married men together. In the end they live happily ever after with a final kiss in the end._

Naruto half wished it was more like Romeo and Juliet. At least they die to be together and go against their parents. Somehow though he figured the role of Raven fit Sasuke better then anything. Naruto would be playing the 'wife' Akito. The scenes they were going over were the major fight scene between Akito and Raven, when Raven finds out Akito isn't exactly a girl. This also included a complete make out scene where Raven rubs against Akito and finds out the hard way.

Naruto figured the only reason Raven was pissed was because he was secretly gay and didn't want to admit to it. He was sure there was more to the plot but that's what he got from skimming through the lines. He wondered why Jiraiya had wanted to go through this scene first and foremost. After all it could reveal who or what he really was. Not that he really cared in the first place, he was sure things would reveal themselves in due time any way.

After reading through his lines he put away the script and started flipping through channels. He would finish unpacking the next day, having finished sorting out the boxes and unpacking the necessities. He kept looking at the door then his phone. He felt antsy and wondered what his best friend was up to. Unable to stand it any more he picked up his phone and dialed the well known number.

"_Yo, Kit!"_ the brunette exclaimed on the other end. _"What's up man?"_

Naruto shrugged even though he knew the other man couldn't see it, "Nothing much," he stated, though that was mostly untrue. "Was wondering if I could come by for dinner tonight?"

There was silence on the other end before he heard Kiba yell to let Hinata know that Naruto was coming over. _"Yeah, get over here as soon as possible. Dinner is almost ready."_ with that he hung up and Naruto heard the dial tone. Excitement bubbled up in him at this. It had been forever since he got to see Hinata and eat her delicious food.

He drove cautiously hoping that he would be able to find his new place again when he left Kiba's. He arrived and knocked on the door anxiously. The new place was much closer then the previous one. "Naruto-Kun!" Hinata exclaimed as she pulled him into a tight hug, a wooden spoon in her right hand. Forever the house wife.

"Hey there Hinata-Chan," he greeted back letting her go so they could get inside. "You're looking well and... pregnant."

Hinata giggled at this, "I know! Isn't it great!" she exclaimed rubbing her seven month belly. "If you came around more often you would of known about this."

"That's what a phone is for?" he asked.

Hinata turned on him then with a glare, "If someone was home enough to receive calls then perhaps that _someone_ would of known sooner." she growled.

Naruto backed off, "Sorry Hinata," he said instantly.

Kiba walked into the room chuckling, "Now sweetie, don't rip him a new one quite yet," he chided softly as he kissed her cheek. "He's only just arrived, you have plenty of time for that." he grinned at his blond friend and looked him over. "You seem happier then usual. Found a new man?"

Naruto shook his head and sat at the small kitchen bar. "Nah," he stated heaving a sigh. "No man in my life what so ever." he thought about the day and the previous night. "A lot has happened in the past twenty-four hours is all." he stated.

Kiba raised a brow and looked at Hinata who looked worried, "You weren't shot again were you?" he asked marching over to his friend ready to strip him if he had to.

"No!" he exclaimed with a laugh. "Oh God no." he shook his head and grinned to his friends. "Something good has happened is all. I am not at liberty to talk about it though." his friends looked double worried at that. "It doesn't have to do with drugs, jeez." he sighed looking at them seriously. "You think I would do something stupid like that twice?"

"Well..." Kiba began then heaved a sigh. "No, because you know I would kick your ass to hell and back around up to Gods ass if I had to."(1)

"Kiba! Language!" Hinata exclaimed hitting him upside the head. "You are not going to use that kind of language around our child you hear me?"

"Sorry baby cakes," he sighed kissing her again. "We'll be in the living room dear, call us when dinner is ready." Kiba lead the way even though Naruto knew the house like the back of his hand. "Anything else new? Have you gotten to see that rich guy again?"

Naruto laughed at this remembering the fight he had had with 'Raven'. "Uh, yeah that I have," he chuckled taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Um, he's doing... well..." he said shifting his eyes everywhere but at his best friend.

"But it has something to do with what you can't tell us," Kiba finished, Naruto merely nodded. "Anything else?"

Naruto shifted in his place and twiddled his thumbs staring at them like they were fascinating, "I'll uh... be leaving for a few months here in a couple of weeks..." he finally stated with a light blush.

Kiba's eyes grew wide, "Wow really?" he asked before his eyes narrowed. "He isn't using you as his slave or something kinky like that is he?" he growled.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed his cheeks turning beet red. "My God Kiba, what kind of work do you think I still do!"

Kiba took a deep breath to calm himself, "Sorry, I just worry is all." he stated putting a hand over his heart. "So you wont be here for the baby to be born." he frowned.

"Afraid not dude," Naruto sighed sadly.

"You get to tell Hinata that one man, I am so not going to be on the receiving end of that." Kiba stated holding up his hands in defeat.

Naruto laughed at this and gave a nod, "Yeah no worries, I'll tell her myself," he agreed with a wide grin.

They were called in for dinner shortly after and Hinata asked as many questions about Naruto's personal life she possibly could. Most of his answers were the same as the last time she had seen him. No boyfriend, same old job, though taking some time off from it. He couldn't answer why he was, but assured her yet again that it was safe.

"Your cooking gets better and better Hinata," Naruto sighed patting his fully belly.

"Nah, it's the same you just haven't been here in forever," Kiba laughed, receiving a kick from his wife.

"Thank you Naruto," Hinata said with a smile. "I hope you can stop by again soon. You know before you leave." Naruto nodded in agreement, but was unsure what his schedule was going to look like come the next few days. "Stay safe, and promise to come over and be a part of our families life a little more."

"Of course Hinata," Naruto agreed giving her another hug then kissed her pregnant belly.

He turned to Kiba who held up his fist, Naruto bumped his own fist against it before they shared in a manly hug. "Stay safe and don't do anything too stupid man," he grunted, the blond rolled his eyes at this. "Try and stay in better contact or I'll track you down."

"Yes guard dog," Naruto joked, turning and walking away. He had needed this, a night away from everything. Friends were always good for that.

Sasuke walked down the side walk having parked further from the club then necessary. He had tried to convince himself that Naru was not dead, just missing for the time being. Though he didn't exactly know why he cared so much any way. He walked in the door and was greeted by an assortment of people before going up to the bar.

"What can I get for ya?" the man behind the counter asked with a sigh.

Sasuke raised a brow remembering seeing his blond hostess chatting him up a lot. "You're friends with Naru right?" he asked straight out.

Shikamaru furrowed his brows taking a better look at the man before him. "Raven, right?" he asked. Sasuke merely nodded and Shikamaru smirked at this. "Yeah, I'm friends with Naru." he answered cleaning a near by glass. "Naru's kind of out for a while."

"Naru's not dead is she?" Sasuke gulped.

Shikamaru stared at the man then busted up laughing. It took him a moment to compose himself before he grinned at the raven haired man. "Nah, got another job for the time being," he answered. "With luck it'll get 'em out of this dump. Naru has better potential else where."

Sasuke gave a nod, "Thanks man," he stated then left the club as fast as he could. He frowned as he got into his car and started driving off. It was strange to him for someone to just up and disappear like that. These people seemed completely okay with it, like it didn't matter at all. He was positive that that bar tender and Naru were close, so wouldn't the bar tender have been even the slightest bit worried? Of course there was the possibility that they knew exactly where and what Naru was doing.

He was a customer after all, nothing more. He wasn't supposed to know all the same information. He ran a hand through his hair and heaved a sigh. Sleep, sleep would help he was sure of it.

1: I mean no offense here people! My best friends brother once got so mad at his step dad and said "go to hell and up God's ass" and have always wanted to use it in a story! So please hold no offense to the saying, -bows- thank you.

Yeah, sorry Sasuke's a little out of character here... -sigh- but he is known to be anal about things after all XD

Any way! Hope you enjoyed, and as usual reviews, faves and the sort are as always appreciated.

Also, I promise to do my best to keep this normal with no supernatural components!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for all of your wonderful support! I was so flattered when I got reviews asking for more and stating that they didn't want me to stop writing it XD I've had more time on my hands as of late so here is wonderful chapter seven! Enjoy!

CH 7

"Naruto are you alive?" Jiraiya called through the house a week later. They had an hour until the meeting. He wanted to make sure that his little blond looked just as much of a girl as he had last time.

"Who is this Naruto?" said blond asked walking down the stairs. "The name is Kit, Kit Carlson." he let out a little giggle as he stopped on the bottom step.

Jiraiya looked the boy over and shook his head, "How the hell can you walk in those?" he asked pointing out the stilettos that Naruto had chosen to wear.

"Practice," he answered, still in his girl voice. "So am I to your liking?"

Jiraiya smirked at this, "If I didn't already know you are a boy in disguise and my godson, then yes you would be my type," he answered shaking his head. "Lets get going." Naruto nodded and followed the gray haired man. "Sasuke has been looking for _Naru_, at least that's the word from the bar."

"Really?" Naruto asked a little surprised.

"Yes," Jiraiya answered shaking his head. "We need to be careful about this whole operation. The press would have a field day with this kind of a story. I don't want you to get hurt any more."

Naruto rolled his eyes at this as he buckled his seat belt while Jiraiya started the car. "Then you should of left me alone with my quiet life."

"I left you alone long enough," Jiraiya grunted glaring at the boy. "I've seen the trouble you've gotten yourself into and it isn't happening any more damn it. With the pay you'll be getting you'll be able to open a chain of photography studios."

"I just need _one_ photography studio not a chain, and two good cameras with excellent lenses." Naruto huffed, glaring out the window. "I was almost there you know. A couple more visits from _Raven_ then I would have been able to open it."

"But you still would have had to work at the bar," Jiraiya finished for him. "This way you wont have to go back to it. Damn it Naruto, can't you just cooperate a little more and take a little instead of always giving?"

Naruto turned his glare to the man beside him, "I think I'm cooperating just fine," he retorted, motioning his cross-dress attire. "I tell you Jiraiya..." he let his words cut off as they pulled into the parking lot of the meeting building. "Lets just get this day over with. It's going to be interesting with the scenes we're going over."

Jiraiya smirked at this, "At first there wont be any touching," he stated, Naruto raised a brow at this. "Well we can't have him figure you out so early either you know."

The blond shook his head at this, "You make no sense sometimes."

They walked into the meeting room where only about half of the cast was there. Sasuke and his manager hadn't made it in yet. Though the other actors and actress's weren't needed for the scene Naruto guessed that Jiraiya wanted them to see that he had picked the right 'women' to play Akito. Everyone sat around talking, Naruto mostly keeping to himself only speaking when spoken to by the other actors and actress's.

"Sorry we're late," Neji announced as he walked in, a sluggish looking Sasuke behind him. He stood up straight trying to look alright, but Naruto could see the bags under his eyes. "Traffic was horrible." he lied as they took their seats.

"It's alright," Jiraiya stated with an understanding smile. Naruto kept his mouth shut even though he wanted to comment on Sasuke's look. "We were getting to know each other a little better." the others merely nodded in agreement. "Alright, so let's start on the scene between Raven and Akito. Raven and Akito are finally getting over the fact that they had just been basically forced to marry and got to know each other better. They are finally sharing a first real kiss since their wedding and Raven notices something that's not supposed to be there."

Sasuke followed along and found the lines. "What the hell!" he exclaimed in a shocked voice. "You- you aren't a women at all!"

"Raven I can explain-" Naruto began actually sounding panicked. All he could picture was this happening when Sasuke found out the truth.

"Explain!" Sasuke exclaimed sounding pissed now. "Why don't you! Do my parents even fucking know this fact!"

Naruto put on a pouting look, "Yes," he answered softly. "They fucking know!" he exclaimed allowing his temper to explode a little. "I told them it was a bad idea! Both our parents, but they didn't listen. I wanted you to know. Wanted there to be no secrets-"

"Shut up," Sasuke growled. "Just shut up and get out." Naruto was silent unable to even say his own lines. Sasuke looked up and over to him before repeating his line.

"Fine," Naruto stated glaring through watery eyes at the raven haired man. "call me when you've calmed your ass down."

Everyone was silent as they stared at the two. It was like there was chemistry between the two as they went through the scene as if it were a real fight and no one had any words that could explain how they felt.

"It's too bad that the cameras weren't rolling," one of the actress's finally stated. "I wonder if they'll be able to do that again!"

"Agreed well done," another actress stated.

"Not bad for first timers," an actor stated.

Naruto hardly paid attention to them unable to look away from onyx eyes. They seemed slightly shocked and even a little surprised at everything.

"Thank you everyone," Jiraiya announced bringing both men back to reality. "In three days we are having our first photo-shoot of the characters. Also, there has been a character recently added to the new script."

"New script?" everyone asked and complained.

Jiraiya sighed and put up his hands to quiet everyone down, "The director said that there needed to be more drama. That there wasn't enough conflict and a better reason for Raven and Akito to want to stay together or to be together for that fact. Please remember your new scripts as you walk out."

Naruto heaved a sigh wondering what he had gotten himself into when Sasuke came up to him. He stood so he would be closer to eye level. "I was wrong," Sasuke grunted holding out his hand. "You seem right for the part. Makes me wonder who's going to play you during the naked scenes."

Naruto's cheeks heated up and knew that no amount of make-up could hide it. "Ye-eah," he said softly looking away from the other man for a mere second. "Not sure, hope he can act just well." he laughed softly. "See you at the photo-shoot."

"Yeah, hope you don't look stupid with short hair," Sasuke laughed as he walked away.

Naruto glared after him doing his best to resist the urge to throw a heel at his head. Instead he allowed his attention to avert to the new script wondering who was going to play the new character Ruko. By the sounds of the script it was another male whom was after Akito. He scanned through it again and realized that the point of Ruko was to help Raven realize his feelings for his own bride. Even Naruto had to admit; though cliché; it sounded better.

When they were in the car Naruto opened his mouth, "Don't you think adding a female character that is after Raven would add even more depth?" he asked, putting the script down.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked glancing at the blond.

"Well," Naruto began tapping his finger on the script. "Putting Ruko in adds more depth true, but putting a female character in where Raven is cheating on his 'wife'. As the story would go on of course Akito would soon realize and they would have another fight that would lead them into a passionate kiss where Raven would realize what a huge mistake he had made with this other women only to realize that another man was moving in on Akito. This Ruko could even be a slightly violent man and left a couple of marks. Raven would feel awful for having not noticed and then they finally end up as a real couple."

"You come up with a story line quick kid," Jiraiya stated with a small laugh. "Why aren't you a writer instead of a photographer?"

Naruto laughed at this, "Sounds like way too much of an effort."

Sasuke looked through the new script and frowned. "Alright so now this new Ruko character is after Akito and tries to steal him away from Raven..." he rolled his eyes at this. "Wasn't this already cliché enough for the old man?"

"We've been over this Sasuke-"

"Yeah I know," Sasuke interrupted. "I can only go for a small movie and roll."

"Precisely," Neji agreed with a nod. "I've done some research on this Kit. I had to ask a few questions of the old man. His lips are sealed tight and there is nothing on the internet about her, let alone in the police database."

Sasuke raised a brow at this, "I looked up Naru," Sasuke admitted. "I typed it in on the internet and found a Naruto Uzumaki. Looks just like my Naru, could you look it up in the data base?"

Neji sighed at this but nodded. "Fine, but don't complain any more about this movie." Sasuke merely agreed. Neji was slightly surprised by this expecting there to be more of a fight. "Uzumaki, Naruto right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke stated with a sigh looking out the window contently. "What I read of him is that he had a bad childhood, parents killed in front of him. Later a couple years ago took a bullet for someone and merely blew it off as if it were nothing."

Neji smirked at this before wiping it away quickly. "Hm, sounds heroic,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at this, "Sounds like a moron," he muttered. "As if he were trying to make up for something he did or someone else did, you know?"

Neji's eyes became distant as he finally pulled into Sasuke's drive way, "Guess you wont know until you find him," he stated putting the car in revers. "Rest well I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

Sasuke furrowed his brows at this, "Alright," he said sounding distracted. "is everything okay?"

"Just go and get some rest," Neji ordered, shoving the raven haired man out of his car. "don't stay up as late damn it!" he slammed the door shut then flew out of the drive way and down the street. Neji pulled out his cell phone driving at a reckless speed before putting on his blue-tooth.

"_Hello?"_ the person finally answered.

"We need to talk," Neji stated instantly. "meet me at the usual place." he hung up glaring out the window. He was going to kill him, kill him deader then dead. He paused a minute to analyze if 'deader' was even an appropriate use of the word then shrugged it off. He could care a less at this point in time. He pulled into the parking lot and found his friend already there.

"You know how rude it is to hang up on someone," the person complained.

"Tell me you aren't using Naruto," Neji interrupted not caring what the man had to say except for answering his questions.

"Ha! I'm surprised it's taken you this long to-"

"You are _using_ him!" Neji exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "You _swore_ to never use him in anything public!"

Jiraiya held up his hands at this, "Hey, that's what the disguise is for," he stated. Neji paced back and forth fuming. "Besides I swore to keep his identity completely under wraps. He wont go to any public meetings, his whereabouts are completely concealed, he is doing no other work except for the movie, plus we'll be on location where we can keep things under better control then any where else."

"And what about the sex scenes!" Neji exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "What about when _Raven_ finds out it's really a **man**!"

Jiraiya sighed at this rubbing his temples. "Yeah it doesn't help that Sasuke has already basically met our little Naru..."

"He's fucking obsessed with Naru!" Neji exclaimed getting into the gray haired mans face. "He asked me to do a fucking back ground search on him!"

"You mean he's found out that Naru is really boy...?"

Neji shook his head and took a couple of steps back, "Right now he only _thinks_ that Uzumaki, Naruto is the Naru he's looking for. He doesn't know for sure though."

"Obsessed you say?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk. "Did you notice the chemistry between them today?"

"_Everyone_ noticed it," Neji sighed leaning against his car. "You know they'll only be able to give that to you two if not three more times, right?"

Jiraiya nodded in agreement, "Yeah the last time will be when Sasuke finds out the actual truth." he stated with a sigh. "Naruto's not going to be happy with who I've chosen as Ruko..."

"Oh dear, who the hell are you pulling into this mess now?

O.o oh who oh who could it possibly be XD cliffhanger! Feels good to leave one of those, feels like it's been forever since I've done that! Reviews and everything are as always appreciated! Who can guess who the person? I'll announce the winner at the beginning of the next chapter ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter took so long T_T I had a horrible writers block, but I have finished it! Yay! Alright so I shall announce the winners from the last chapter! _Operagirl76_ for guessing who Ruko is going to played as! Also I added a last minute one as well, this person guessed who is going to play opposite Akito; _Rokudaime09_; aka the girl who is going to be Raven's ex-lover.

Hope you enjoy chapter eight!

CH 8

The next day Jiraiya went back to Naruto's. "What do you want pervy old man?" he grumbled staring at the clock. "It's only ten what do you want?"

Jiraiya walked into the house and shut the door as Naruto walked to the couch and laid down. "I want your help with the new script."

"Their gonna kill you, you know," Naruto sighed resting his head on the arm rest of the couch. "How could I possibly help with the new script any way?"

Jiraiya smirked at this as he sat in the chair across from the couch, placing his lap top on the coffee table. "Well mister 'I'm going to sit here and sulk'," Jiraiya began as he waited for his lap top to start. "inside that dense head of yours are some great ideas." he stated as he signed into his account on his computer. "Plus I only have until the photo shoot to have this new script completed and accepted by the director."

Naruto heaved a sigh and sat up, "Fine," he sighed shaking his head. "so the opening is good." he began going over the script in his mind. "Raven's parents meeting Akito's parents and Akito. The whole traditional thing." Jiraiya nodded as he skimmed through the script himself. "I think that Raven should already have a girlfriend in secret as a sort of protest to his parents forcing him to marry someone he doesn't even know."

"So then there is conflict with the girlfriend about him having to marry someone else," Jiraiya nodded in agreement. He made a couple of notes through the old script. "how should Ruko come into the story then?"

He reread how Ruko first appeared; at Akito and Raven's door step. "I think he should come in after Akito and Raven's fight." Naruto explained. "Akito leaves the house unable to face the man he loves-"

"Wait, what?" Jiraiya asked with furrowed brows.

Naruto grinned at this, "What?" he asked. "More drama for the movie no? Akito all but begs for his parents to accept the wedding proposal, completely okay pretending to be something he isn't for the sake of the man he's secretly admired and loved from afar. Imagine how much more painful it would be when they fight."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding on this, "Alright I understand that." he went back up to the right scene and started adding parts. "So there will also be some sympathy in Akito's favor from the audience and a character to connect with."

Naruto shook his head, "The catch is that no one gets to find out about that little tid bit until Ruko comes into the picture," Naruto continued his grin growing mischievous. "Ruko who is an old friend of Akito, they haven't seen each other in years." Jiraiya stared at his godson in a little shock. "They run into each other after Akito and Raven have their wonderful little dispute. Akito decides to stay away from home for a while and Raven offers a safe place. They end up spending time together and during that time old feelings Ruko had for Akito arise." Jiraiya typed out the notes for all of this. He was going to have to rewrite a few things. He loved how fast Naruto's brain seemed to work. Naruto explained his thoughts and Jiraiya could see the plot thicken further and become more solid as they finally reached the ending of the whole movie. "Then the screen goes black and start credits." the blond laughed.

Jiraiya sighed as he closed his lap top. He sat back in the chair he had all but made his home since he arrived. He looked at the time and frowned. "Wow, that took longer then I thought it would."

Naruto stared at the late time as well. "Sorry about that long break for lunch and then that snack that I needed." he chuckled. "You can stay here for the night Jiraiya. There just so happens to be a guest room in this disgustingly huge house."

"It's only a three bedroom, one and a half bath, house." Jiraiya dead panned furrowing his brows.

"Yeah two bedrooms and a half a bath too big for one person." Naruto countered. "With me being in hiding it's not like I can just have friends over when ever I want."

Jiraiya frowned at this and groaned. "Sorry kiddo." he sighed running a hand through his hair. "Just another week and then we should be leaving to shoot on location."

"But, you bought this house didn't you?" Naruto asked furrowing his brows at this.

Jiraiya smiled at this, "Yeah that I did." he agreed looking around the house. "Though if you want to move out once we're finished with the movie, guess I can rent it out to people."

* * *

Sasuke paced his house; he was going insane. He had nothing left to do! He cleaned the whole house from top to bottom, did all the dishes he had even some that were clean. Did laundry which he had been neglecting as of late. He poured himself a small glass of brandy on the rocks and stared at the house. He wished he could just up and sell the stupid thing, but he found himself too emotionally attached to the damn thing.

He walked up the stairs and stopped in front of a room. He held out his hand as if to open it. After thinking about it for a couple of minutes he finally turned the handle and opened the door. It squeaked from the lack of use. After taking a couple of deep breaths he walked into the room and looked around at the old memories of his parents. He hadn't touched the room, deciding to leave it exactly as his parents had when they left. On that last day that he saw them years before. The bed was made properly, his mothers robe placed nicely on the end of the bed, his fathers robe hanging on the back of the door.

He walked further in, running a hand on the wooden frame of the bed. He walked to the oak dresser and looked at the dusty picks, picking them up one by one to clean them. He moved on to the night stands, first him mothers which held more pictures; mainly of Sasuke and his brother. Then to his fathers side which held an unfinished book and reading lamp. Sasuke picked up the book and frowned; _Last Known Victim_. He never knew his father liked suspense mystery kind of books. Then again he never got to learn all the much about his father besides that he was mostly a silent person who seemed like he glared at most things. Well that and that he was strict with everything when it came to acting like a gentlemen to school and grades.

He picked up the book thinking it would be good to read it. Not like he had much else to do until the next day any way. He walked out of the room slowly taking one last look before closing the door.

The days passed and before Sasuke knew it, the time for the movie photo shoot was upon them. Neji seemed in a foul mood as he shoved yet another new script into Sasuke's chest. "It's the final script and wont be changed any more." he muttered glaring out the window of the car as he drove. "Stupid fricken dumb fucking..." he murmured as he pulled into the parking lot of the studio.

"Aw, Sasuke glad you could arrive on time today." Jiraiya chuckled. Sasuke was able to spot 'Kit' instantly, her hair was down reaching to close to her butt. He stared and furrowed his brows before turning to Jiraiya who nodded. "Yep, so in the beginning of the movie Akito is going to keep the long hair. Short hair comes later."

"Alright, let us start with the main characters Raven and Akito!" a pink haired girl ordered, holding a camera. Sasuke had noticed Kit talking to the pinkette, pointing to the camera a lot. "Come on, come on! I don't have all day there handsome!" she pushed Sasuke to stand next to the blond. "Alright, now hold hands and look into each others eyes as if you are in love!"

Sasuke heaved a sigh and looked into Kit's bright blue eyes and felt himself soften. What did this girl do to him?

"Great!" the pinkette exclaimed. "Alright, now back to back glaring over your shoulders at each other!" they did as they were told. "No, no, no!" the girl exclaimed shaking her head. "As if you hate each other!"

"But I was!" Sasuke and Kit exclaimed. "Well obviously not!" they glared and got into each others face.

The pinkette chuckled as she got a couple of shots. "Perfect now back to back, come one." they did as they were told. "Alright bring in Ruko!"

Naruto's eyes widened as a certain red head whom he knew well enough walked in. He instantly glared to Jiraiya who preceded to hide behind a statue. He and the certain red head locked eyes and his lips began to move, but not before Naruto thought fast. "Hi, the names Kit, we haven't gotten to meet." he chuckled and held out a hand.

"Sabaku, Gaara," the red head stated taking Naruto's hand and kissing the back of it. Sasuke rolled his eyes while Naruto blushed crimson red. "Nice to meet you."

A couple of flashes went off. "Oh, that was perfect!" Gaara stood up and met Sasuke's eyes and they glared instantly while Naruto looked between them in worry. More flashes from the camera and the pinkette chuckled and squealed about how this was all working out so well. "Alright bring in Miyuki! Ruko out of the shot for a moment please."

A peppy blond walked onto the scene and all but glomped onto Sasuke. Naruto crossed his arms and glared at her. More flashes of the camera before she called Ruko back in. "Alright, final shots!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Raven and Akito holding hands and facing each other with Ruko and Miyuki behind their wanting loves looking longingly." this took a moment to get right. "Now Ruko and Miyuki glaring at your wanting loves real love." this took no time what so ever. "Alright, Raven and Akito back to back looking like you're going into your other lovers arms!" with a few more flashes of the camera she announced that everything was wrapped up.

"Thank you Sakura," the pinkette grinned up at the gray haired man.

"No, thank you for the business!" she exclaimed looking back at the actors again. "Though you do realize the person playing Akito is really a dude right?" she whispered.

Jiraiya burst into laughter at this, "Of course you would notice." he chuckled with a nod. "Yeah, I know I picked Kit precisely for this part."

Sakura nodded at this as she gave her camera to her assistant. "Seems that way." she agreed watching the actors interactions. "I've heard nothing but nightmare stories about Sasuke, but he was a dream today! Kit and he seem to have chemistry, but whats with Sabaku? Is there something I should know?"

"Nope," Jiraiya informed holding out his hand. "As always, nice doing business with you." Sakura shook his hand and informed him that the prints will be out for him to look over in a couple of days. "Alright Kit, lets get going!"

"See you guys at rehearsal." Naruto chuckled waving as he ran to catch up with the gray haired man. His smile disappeared as he glared at the older man. "_Gaara_!" he exclaimed doing his best not to hit the other man. "Of all the people! Gaara! He was my main fucking customer you idiot!"

"I know, but Sai wouldn't do the part..." Jiraiya sighed shaking his head watching out the window tiredly. "Something about looking for a certain blond that has disappeared. You didn't tell him anything?"

Naruto glared out the window. "Fucker dumped me, so I don't know why he'd be looking for me..." he muttered slouching in his seat. "Damn asshole, I'm glad it's Gaara then... not like Sai would be able to keep a stupid secret any way..." he went on ranting as Jiraiya drove all the way back to the house.

"Well here we are," Jiraiya sighed. "thanks again for the help. The director loved it and said that he was sure it's going to be a big hit."

"Yeah so we hope." Naruto sighed as he got out of the car. "When are you picking me up again?"

"Two days." Jiraiya answered. Naruto gave a nod and heaved a sigh as he closed the car door. Jiraiya drove off leaving Naruto to stare at the big house.

"So, you live in this neighborhood now?" Naruto jumped and turned around ready to fight before he realized it was only Gaara. "I live two doors down."

Naruto sighed and motioned for the red head to follow him. They entered the house and Naruto finally pulled off his wig. "I'm going to change, make yourself comfortable." He arrived down stairs not five minutes later in slacks and a baggy t-shirt.

"Seems Jiraiya has you under his thumb like your previous job did." Gaara noted as he looked up at the blond who held out a glass of water.

"I agreed to it." Naruto dead-panned glaring at the red head. "Jiraiya needed my help, I couldn't just say no."

"Why not?" Gaara asked with furrowed brows.

Naruto was a little surprised really. Gaara wasn't one to talk much, more like nods and grunts. "It's all complicated," he finally answered looking away.

Gaara glared at this answer and slammed his water glass onto the coffee table. "If I were '_Raven_' then I'm sure you would have no problems telling him!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the outburst before narrowing them again. "You know what! It doesn't matter I still wont say anything!" he exclaimed slamming a fist into the arm of the chair he was sitting in. "You know why Sabaku! Because it's my fucking life!"

Gaara smirked at this and gave a nod, "So you do know how to say no." he stated with a nod. This confused Naruto as he stared at the red head. "Was making sure my hot head was still in there."

Naruto grinned at this, "Every time Sasuke and I fight, I can assure you they are pretty much real."

"Pretty much real?" Gaara asked raising a none existent eye brow.

"Well, when it's not by the script." Naruto corrected. "Like today at the shoot, that was real. It happens during our script readings too. Though I'm sure we're able to show some real anger during those scenes..." Naruto went on and Gaara felt a twinge of jealousy at the instant link between the two.

So yes! There you go! Chapter eight XD I hope you all enjoyed it!

Oh, just like Jiraiya said; I was going to use Sai, but then I was like Gaara needs more time to shine XD and thank you _Operagirl76_ for helping change my mind XD Oh and if any of you are confused as to who the hyper blond that glomped Sasuke is, it's Ino ^^ Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I have finally finished chapter nine yay! Hope you enjoy!

CH 9

Sasuke was confused. Something he would never admit aloud, but he really was completely confused. He wasn't supposed to get along with this _Kit_ person. He was supposed to hate her, it was a girl for Pete's sake! But, somehow there seemed to be something different about her. Maybe he just wasn't used to such strong willed women...?

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sasuke felt his eye twitch as the new blond girl latched onto his arm. "My name is Ino Yamanaka! I am so thrilled to be playing in this movie with you! You are just so fricken _hot_!"

Sasuke gently shoved the girl off of him, "Yeah, please don't touch me unless it's in the script of the movie."

"But, Sasuke I don't think you realize how much of an honor it is to be in this movie with you!" she exclaimed, latching onto his arm again. "As a starting actress and model."

"That's nice and all..." Sasuke growled shoving the girl off of him yet again. "but I could really care a less. If you will excuse me I have somewhere I need to be." he walked away from the girl who watched after him with stars in her eyes. "Neji!"

"No need to scream." Neji muttered just behind Sasuke making him jump. "Finally ready to go?"

"Lets get out of here." Sasuke groaned as he led the way out of the building. "That girl is going to irritate me beyond my patience level."

Neji laughed at this and shook his head. "Which one?" he asked with a scoff. Sasuke glared at him, receiving a smirk from his friend. "I'm just saying, you tolerate woman about as well as you tolerate bull shit."

"What ever," Sasuke muttered as they got into the car and drove off. "What else do we have planned for the day?" he asked staring out the window.

Neji was silent for a moment, mentally checking the schedule. "One small interview with a magazine and that's it." he stated.

Sasuke gave a nod, "Have you looked up this Uzumaki?"

Neji frowned at this and heaved a sigh. "We'll talk about that after your interview." he stated, leaving no room for debate. "I need you focused. This interview could mean more jobs or a fail in your career."

"No pressure, right..." Sasuke grumbled, wondering what could possibly be in the info Neji had that would distract him. Wondering about the info was going to distract him more then the actual info he had for him. Or it was a test to see how well he could keep his wits about him. Normally Sasuke was rather good at this, somehow though he knew this was going to be a little more difficult then usual.

They walked into the meeting room where a young man with bug like sun glasses and a trench coat awaited them. He stood up and held out a hand, "Mr. Uchiha, thank you for meeting with me."

"It's a pleasure Mr. Aburame." Sasuke stated with a forced smile. Aburame gave a nod and motioned for him to sit.

**Naruto

Naruto looked up from the card game he and Gaara ended up starting to play. "Wow, it's a little past lunch, what would you like to eat?" he asked grinning at Gaara.

Gaara's brows furrowed at this, "Can you even cook?" he asked.

"What!" Naruto gasped putting his cards down as he stood. "Of course I can cook... Ramen!" he exclaimed pausing between cook and Ramen. "I've lived on my own for a long while."

"Ramen?" Gaara asked with a raised brow. "That's all you can cook?"

Naruto kicked at invisible dirt, "Not like I've ever had to cook for someone else before." he muttered with a shrug. "My boyfriends always cooked with what ever I had laying about, or I'd be at their place."

"Hm," Gaara muttered looking over his cards. Naruto took that as an 'alright' and went to the kitchen to put on a pot of water. "Actually Naruto, it's okay. I'm going to head home."

Naruto walked out of the kitchen and smiled, "Alright," he said with a chuckle. "sorry to keep you for so long Sabaku. I talked your ear off I'm sure."

Gaara waved off the blondes words, no matter how true they were. "It was nice getting to know the real you," he stated with a smirk. "See you in a few days."

Naruto waved as he showed the red head out. He was back to being alone and really hated it.

Two days and too many movies later Jiraiya finally arrived to pick up Naruto. "When are we leaving to be filming on site?" he complained as he sat in the passenger seat. "This house is so boring."

Jiraiya chuckled at this, "One more week."

"I want to be in one of the public interviews."

Jiraiya nearly stomped on the breaks at this sudden news from Naruto. "I thought the agreement was that you would get no air time until the movie came out." he stated, keeping his eyes on the road.

Naruto fidgeted in his seat then heaved a sigh, "Sabaku lives close by," he finally explained, telling him all about Sabaku's little visit. Jiraiya was less then pleased by the story, except for the part where Sabaku was keeping the secret. "I'll lie my ass off Jiraiya, please."

"I'll think about it." he finally sighed as they pulled up to the right building. They were directed to a room where the others were waiting. "Hello everyone and thank you for joining us today." Everyone gave a nod as they took their seats. "Today will be the final day of reading; starting tomorrow we are going to play out the major scenes before we go to the location for shooting at the end of the week."

"Where are we starting today?" Sasuke asked with a sigh.

Jiraiya looked over the script before giving a nod. "How about when Ruko comes in." he stated looking to Naruto and Gaara. "Let's see how well I chose."

Everyone turned to the right page. Naruto took a moment, reading over the previous scene to get into character; tears coming to his eyes. "Stupid parents. They had to realize he would find out sooner or later..." Naruto muttered actually sounding rather upset.

"Excuse me, are you okay miss?"

"Cut." Jiraiya said instantly. "Sabaku, you need to sound worried, concerned for this poor girl who is crying in the middle of the park."

Naruto kept his mouth shut while he wiped at his eyes. His make-up was already running and had to wonder why the scene affected him so. Gaara looked over to the blond and gave a nod. After being ordered to start from the top Naruto repeated his line before Gaara came in, "Excuse me, are you okay miss?" he actually sounded concerned and Naruto wondered if he was.

Naruto wiped at his eyes wondering if wearing make-up had been such a good idea. "Um, yeah I'm just fine." He looked up and his eyes widened as if actually shocked, though for a moment his eyes glanced over to Sasuke. "Ruko?"

Gaara glared over at Sasuke before taking a deep breath. "Do I know you?" he asked, a little harsher then he had meant.

Jiraiya sighed and waved a hand in dismissal. "Let's switch scenes." He stated. "How about we go with Akito and 'her' mother." Jiraiya chuckled. "Ready Tsunade?"

"Whenever you are." A robust blond woman stated looking up at the gray haired man. "Ready kid?" she asked looking to Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the older woman, "I'm not a kid." He stated before smirking. "Aren't you a little old to be playing a young mother?" he scoffed.

"You little brat!" Tsunade exclaimed slamming her hands on the table. "You expect me to work with a brat that has no respect for his elders?"

Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose, "Calm down you two." He growled staring them both down. "Get over your petty differences and read the script."

With a mutter Tsunade and Naruto cooled it and continued on how they were supposed to. After going through the major scenes and everyone seemed able to work better together. After a shake of hands everyone left. Jiraiya smacked Naruto upside the head as they made their way to the car.

"Owe!" Naruto exclaimed, punching Jiraiya in the arm. "What the hell!"

"Why do you like to start fights with others?" he asked with a growl. "Tsunade is a well-known actress. We are lucky to have her working with us. Try and get along with her. Stop picking fights you brat!"

"Says the perverted old man." Naruto muttered as he huffed, sitting in the passenger's seat. "She was completely out of line calling me a kid. Just because she's old doesn't mean anything."

"Keep this up and I'll deny your request." Jiraiya announced as they made their way back to the house. "Get over it and work with her or you will never be at an interview and Sasuke will never find out anything."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the second threat. "Who's to stop me from telling him everything?"

Jiraiya raised a brow at this, "Do you ever listen to yourself talk or think before doing so?"

Well there you are everyone! Next chapter they'll finally be on the set for filming! Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Yes! I have finished chapter ten and it only took me a month! Which is way too long!

I'm sorry I know, I fail... but here is chapter ten! I hope you enjoy XD

CH 10

Naruto could not sleep. He tried and tried. He tossed and turned in his too big of a bed. Finally heaving a sigh he sat up and turned on his bed side lamp. The time was already two in the morning. He had laid down for bed at ten. Getting out of bed he walked through the house and down to the kitchen, putting on a pot of water for some tea. That was going to have to do. He needed to get at least four hours of sleep or he was sure to fight more than usual.

Curling up on the couch he turned on some music as he sipped at his drink. His mind began to go over everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks. A lot had happened already and soon they would be shooting the actual movie. He was rather surprised how much practice goes on before any of it. They were going to be on a make shift set for more practice before going on scene. Not to mention all of the TV interviews that was going to happen through the week.

Naruto put down his tea as he lay down on the couch and pulled down the blanket that he kept on the back of the couch. He heaved a sigh as he stared off into the dark the music playing softly in the background before finally closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Jiraiya pounded loudly on the door. The damn kid was not answering. He checked his watch; sure he had been knocking for a good five minutes. Finally he took out the spare key and walked in finding him still asleep. "Hey! Time to get up and get dressed." he stated putting a foot on Naruto's side and shaking him side to side. When that did not work he walked around the other side of the couch and tipped it over sending Naruto to the floor.

"I'm killing whoever did that!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Can't a guy sleep in these days!"

"Not when they have to get dressed in something cute." Jiraiya muttered as he put the couch back upright. "You've already over slept kid. Come on we need to get going."

With a sigh Naruto made his way up to his room to get dressed. He chose something he found cute, put on a wig and did his make-up just right. He returned down in ten minutes with a smile. "Coffee on our way right?" he asked in a dangerous tone. Even Jiraiya knew that Naruto was a morning person only if he had coffee.

"Yes, yes lets go." Jiraiya sighed leading the way out. "I have thought your request over. If you can keep your cool and not cause too much of a ruckus or fight so much with Tsunade, then I'll allow you to make an appearance at one or two meetings."

"Really!" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes and a grin as he turned to Jiraiya. "Alright! I can do that!"

Jiraiya shook his head, he was unsure of that. He knew from the start that Naruto and Tsunade would butt heads; both being hot heads after all. At least he would be able to see how well Naruto could

control his temper. After getting coffee they hurried to the set where they would practice scenes before heading out at the end of the week.

"Sorry we're late." Jiraiya stated as they walked into the building where everyone was already waiting. "We are going to start with scene 196, Raven and Akito confront each other when Akito finds Raven with Miyuki."

Naruto recalled that scene. They moved to the bedroom set and closed the door. Sasuke was really

hating the scene already. Ino had Sasuke pinned down on the bed and kissing him before Jiraiya could say action. Sasuke had a hard time getting into the scene wanting to shove the girl off the bed, he hoped Kit would hurry and open the door.

"Sasuke I-" Naruto shook his head and shut the door again. "Sorry, let's try again!" he called to Jiraiya who nodded. With a deep breath Naruto opened the door. "Raven I need to..." he paused in seeing the blond women all over Sasuke with his shirt half off.

Sasuke shoved Ino off of him doing his best to not make her fly across the room. "Naru it's-" he paused in his words. "Shit sorry Kit... Sorry Jiraiya. Again?"

After five retries Jiraiya finally called for scene change with the other actors in it to give Kit, Sasuke and Ino time to rest. Naruto grabbed two cans of green tea and took one over to Sasuke. "Who is this Naru you keep going on about?" Sasuke looked up and took the can before opening it. "Is this person your lover or something?"

Sasuke nearly choked on his tea. He looked up at Kit who was watching the other actors rehears their scene. "Not exactly." he finally answered, gaining 'her' attention again. "Just someone I've been trying to find but seems to of fallen off the face of the Earth."

Naruto's cheeks tinted pink before shaking his head. "This person must be special to you."

Sasuke's brows furrowed at this and opened his mouth, "Kit! We need you for this scene!" Jiraiya called cutting Sasuke off.

"Okay!" Naruto called turning to Sasuke. "Sorry." He said before heading over.

"Alright we are doing scene five." Jiraiya explained. "Akito is begging his parents to allow him to marry Raven, that if they truly wanted happiness for him then they would allow it." Naruto almost scoffed at the irony of that.

They set up the scene in Akito's room. Naruto sat on the window ledge looking out the window

pretending to see Raven and his parents leave. "Akito," Tsunade sighed on the other side of the door. "The Tsuna family have asked for your hand." Naruto turned to her, eyes wide almost with hope. "We are going to turn them down."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed jumping from the ledge.

Tsunade turned away before turning back, "Look Akito, I know we have made you dress as a girl, but it is time to face the facts. You are a boy!"

Naruto shook his head, "Please mom!" he all but begged holding onto her sleeve. "Please, being with Raven would make me so happy! Please!"

Tsunade stared down at the kid blinking a couple of times. "Ah..." she took a deep breath before

smiling. "Are you sure about this choice?"

"Cut!" Jiraiya called. "Let's take a break for some lunch."

"Lunch!" Naruto asked in excitement, following the others to a table set up with different foods like a buffet. Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to calm himself. He loved food but he still had to be lady like. Not that he let that stop him from piling food on his plate.

"You certainly have a large appetite for a young lady." a tall long haired blond stated. Naruto

recognized him as the man playing Akito's father what was his name again?

"Leave her be Deidara, it's healthy for a girl her age to have such an appetite." the actress playing Raven's mother stated. Naruto knew her, she was just as famous as Tsunade.

"Thank you Ms. Kurenai." Naruto said with a smile. The final actor whom was playing Raven's father Naruto also knew well; Zabuza. Naruto just hoped he would not recognize him since he spent more time with Haku instead.

"Kurenai is fine hun." the older women chuckled with a slight blush. "So, Kit, you really haven't done acting or modeling before?" Naruto gave a nod as an answer. "That's so hard to believe, I mean you are such a natural!"

Naruto's cheeks tinted pink before Sasuke opened his mouth. "Anyone can act or model it's not like it takes a lot of brain power."

Naruto stabbed his fork into his food as he glared over to Sasuke. "Is that why it comes so easily for you then?" he asked in a sweet but angered voice. "Because you don't have the brain power for

anything else?"

Everyone went silent as they stared at the two who glared at one another. "Stop acting like children." Gaara spoke up coldly. A demonic aura seemed to sweep across the table until Naruto and Sasuke backed off not even bothering to look at each other.

Tsunade walked over to Jiraiya who was munching on a sandwich while going over the script. "Are you sure those two won't kill each other before the movie is over?" she asked the gray haired man.

His lips quirked into a smirk, "Trust me, they'll be fine." he answered without looking up from what he was doing. There was a scoff from the blond women that caught his attention. "You don't believe me?"

She raised a fine blond brow at this question. "Seems to me like you're hiding something to be honest." she answered before shrugging. "You obviously have your own reasons for this so I'll keep out of it."

After lunch things seemed to go smoothly right along. Jiraiya told them the schedule for the interviews for the week before dismissing everyone and thanking them for the good day. He led the way to the car with Naruto close behind. "Starting fights with Sasuke?" he asked as they got into the car.

Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "No, he started it." he answered with a growl. "He basically called me brainless!"

Jiraiya held in a laugh as he glanced at the pouting blond. "Don't take it to heart Naruto." he stated with a smirk. "Sasuke is a difficult person to work with. Not many people tolerate it which is why he hardly gets any jobs." Naruto was silent as he stared off into the distance. "So tomorrow is the first meeting we have with a small movie reviewer. Just a warning, the reporter who will be interviewing everyone as a panel is a little... well... crazy."

"Who is it?" Naruto asked off-handedly.

"Maito Gai." Jiraiya answered with a sigh.

Naruto felt his eye twitch at that name. He had watched one of his broadcasts for a movie he had been waiting for to come out. "A _little_ crazy?" Naruto asked with a scoff. "He's a lunatic!"

"Not a lunatic." Jiraiya tried to explain. "He's just overly sensitive and... likes human contact." Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Get plenty of sleep tonight, I'll be here at seven sharp."

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Naruto muttered glaring at the older man as he got out.

The next morning came swiftly and without fail. Naruto was woken up by Jiariya and yelled at to hurry up and get ready. After stopping to get a to-go cup of coffee from Starbucks they continued on to where the meeting was to take place. With a new cup of coffee in hand they were lead to the others where they were given a run through of how things were to go down.

Naruto was nervous, not that he would admit to it. He sipped his second cup of coffee and nibbled on the doughnut that he was given. He sat in his seat while everyone went through make-up and took their own seats. Naruto sat in the middle of Gaara and Sasuke, then Tsunade, Kurenai, Zabuza and finally Deidara.

A man clad in green with a bowl haircut and eye brows so bushy they looked like they should have been caterpillars; walked onto the stage. Naruto furrowed his brows and shook his head, this guy truly was off his rocker. The guy behind the camera counted them down then pointed to the reporter.

"Hello and welcome my lovlies to the latest segment! I am Maito Gai and I am here with the cast of Jiraiya Sannin's latest movie Nai Yume!" he turned to the actors and grinned so wide Naruto was surprised there was room on his face for it. "It is good to see all of the lead roles here today! Now I would like to start with the newest person to the acting and modeling world, Kit Carlson." Naruto blushed but smiled and gave a nod. "Ms. Carlson, what do you think of acting so far?"

"I'm rather enjoying it." Naruto answered honestly. "Pretending to be something you're not, you get quite lost into the new world really."

Gai nodded at this, "What were you doing before this?"

"I was working on becoming a professional photographer." he stated, leaving out most of the truth.

"I see." Gai stated. "What is it like to be working beside some of the greatest actors and actresses of your time?"

Naruto smiled and looked down the panel before giggling a little, "At first I was a little scared but, now I am really enjoying it. They are kind and rather helpful."

Gai gave a nod and moved onto Sasuke. "Mr. Uchiha, you are a rising model, what made you want to go into the movie business?"

Sasuke stared coolly at the reporter. "I figured it would get me closer to my all-time goal." he stated, his deep voice almost cold.

"All time goal?" Gai asked with a raised brow, changing the subject with a single glare from the Uchiha. "So, how are you enjoying the acting life so far?"

"It's not horrible." Sasuke answered bluntly.

Gai moved onto the others, asking similar but different questions. With the exception of the fact that everyone else has played in major productions. After the hour long interview Gai turned back to the camera. "Well that's all for today! Thanks for joining us!" a bell rang as the director called cut stating that was a wrap.

Naruto heaved a sigh as he stood up and took a bottled water when it was handed to him. "Well done up there Kit." Tsunade complimented patting Naruto's shoulder. "You did well for your first interview."

"Thanks." Naruto grinned before heading to Jiraiya who was calling for him. Before he could get too far he was stopped by Sasuke. "Can I help you with something?"

"You... were working on becoming a photographer?" he asked with furrowed brows.

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, what's it to you?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment before shaking his head. "hn." ended up being his response before walking away allowing Naruto to meet up with Jiraiya again.

"Ah, Kit I wanted you to meet the assistant director and the one funding most of the movie." Jiraiya stated motioning an older man. "Hiruzen Sarutobi, this is Kit she's the one who helped me with the script."

"Nice to meet you _Kit_," he chuckled giving a wink. Naruto figured he knew the secret, which he was fine with since he was close to Jiraiya on this project. "I really think you should become a script writer. You would be good at it."

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, I've already told Jiraiya, I couldn't do that." he stated with a grin. "Too much brain power."

After a little more talking they left and the week went by much faster than Naruto thought it would. Before he knew it they were leaving for the onsite shooting.

There you have it! Things are going to FINALLY really get interesting from here on out ^^ Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and I know I didn't have Gai as hyper active as we all know he is... but let's just say he knows when he's supposed to be profesional . any way! I hope to have this updated again soon just like my other fanfics ^^ until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Wow it's been a while I'm so sorry! School has been really fricken crazy -cries- Plus I finally got a job! Yay! So my schedule has been more crazy then usual. I finished this chapter yesterday though! I'm so happy! Hope you enjoy!

CH 11

"Okay so each of you will have your own trailers for sleeping in." Jiraiya explained to Naruto on their way to the filming site. "The first couple of days are going to be for costume fitting. A select few are going to have to know the truth about you, mainly the costumiers and hair stylists. We are still keeping it a secret from the rest of the cast. Well except Gaara, who already knows obviously. We are also going to do our best to keep any journalists for magazines and newspapers at bay."

"This is a rather tiring job." Naruto sighed leaning back in his seat. "I've gotta hand it to full time actors and actresses. The paparazzi seem to wanna know every little detail about you. It's rather annoying."

"I tried to tell ya." Jiraiya stated shaking his head. "Keep out of the media, but no you just had to go changing your mind."

"Hey, my identity is still a secret so it's fine." Naruto sighed. "Besides by the end of this people are going to know I'm a dude; or think I'm a trany." he furrowed his brows and shook his head. "People are stupid."

Jiraiya laughed at that, "Says the moron." he stated receiving a punch in the arm. "I'm driving here."

Naruto grinned at this as he stretched his arms behind his head. "How far is this place we're shooting at?"

"About two hours out." Jiraiya answered with a grin of his own. "Three at the most. We are borrowing a friends two summer homes which happen to be by a nature park. These places are more convenient then I ever expected to find. The only scenes that wont be able to be shot are the date scenes. Those will be shot back at the studio."

"Why couldn't we do those shots before leaving again?"

"Because... because I wanna wait on those okay." Jiraiya muttered glaring out the window. "Besides, the scenes out here are going to take longer to film then those few date scenes."

"Ah, right." Naruto muttered as he thought that over. He understood where Jiraiya was coming from, but he still thought that getting the date scenes out of the way would be simple enough; right?

"Stop thinking so much; your brain might explode." Jiraiya chuckled tasseling Naruto's hair. "It really is sad how much you look like a girl."

"Shove it!" Naruto exclaimed punching the older man in the shoulder again. "You people wouldn't know a girl if they bit you in the ass!"

Jiraiya laughed at this and shook his head before heaving a sigh. "Uchiha, is going to kill you once he get's to know the real you I can see it now."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and watched out the window before shaking his head. "He won't want anything to do with me once he finds out the truth." he stated sadly before smiling softly. "So I guess it's a death sentence no matter what."

Jiraiya glanced to Naruto and shook his head. There was not point in him arguing with Naruto, he would just end up coming up with other reasons to be right. "Guess we won't know until it happens." he sighed instead wondering what he had gotten his Godson into.

The rest of the drive was in silence only music from the radio playing. Jiraiya found himself checking on Naruto a lot. Normally the blond was cocky and stating how nothing was going to stop him from doing what he wanted. He was rather shocked that he was being so reserved about _this_ of all things.

"We are finally here." Jiraiya sighed as he pulled into the large open field where the other cars and trailers were parked. "First we'll see who's here then I'll show you the trailer we'll be sharing during these next few months.

"You mentioned the trailer thing earlier. Why are we using trailers?" Naruto asked. "We're using these two _huge_ houses and we can't even sleep in them while we're here?"

Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache. "You are such a pain." he groaned and shook his head. "It's safer to use trailers in case paparazzi find out where we're at."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue when there was a shout, "We're out in the middle no where!" Naruto smirked, he knew that voice all too well.

"Don't be a drama queen Sasuke," Neji sighed, glancing over to Jiraiya and Naruto. "Hi you two. Can you _please_ convince him that the trailers are a smarter idea."

"It's a stupid idea!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed together. "I mean it's the middle of no where!" Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other before glaring at their respective managers.

Jiraiya heaved a sigh and looked to Neji. "Who else is here?" the gray haired man asked feeling exhausted already.

"No one,we're the first ones." the brunette answered. With a nod he motioned for the younger man to follow him. "They are acting like spoiled brats. You aren't actually thinking of giving them what they want are you? I mean there is a lot to consider here."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement to this. "You know, I always thought that Sasuke was smarter then that." he commented. "I mean he doesn't look _that_ different does he?"

Neji smirked at this, "A little yeah." he answered. "Do you know why he hasn't said anything to me?"

Jiraiya raised a brow at this, "No idea, I'm surprised really. I mean you two have been friends for forever after all."

"Well... the last time we saw each other he took a bullet for me..." Neji stated. Once he became a big time manager he had lost contact with a lot of people. He was so busy with the people he represented that he barely had time for himself. "Thanks for the help of keeping my name out of the papers and the news by the way." Jiraiya smiled and gave a nod as they stopped under some trees.

"Let them have the rooms in the house." Jiraiya stated, coming to a conclusion. "I think after that scene Sasuke is going to suspect something any way..."

Neji glared at the older man and shook his head, "Are you stupid or would you rather ignore his parents dying wish!"

"It was a mere request and how can you even remember that?" Jiraiya asked with furrowed brows. "You were like five."

"Seven." Neji corrected with a shake of his head. "Two years older then Naruto you moron."

"That's besides the point, it was a mere request to keep Naruto away from any and all Uchiha." Jiraiya stated as if all knowing. "Besides, fate started it, leading you two to Naruto's work place. I'm just helping it out a little."

Neji shook his head, "I foresee disaster in the future..." he muttered rubbing his forehead.

"Yo! Pervy director! The others are here!" Naruto called with a cheeky grin while a blood vessel pulsed in Jiraiya's forehead.

"How can a guy in his twenties sound like a sweet girl and be so cheeky at the same time?" Jiraiya muttered as he made his way to the growing group of actors and actresses. "Hi everyone, welcome to where we'll be shooting for the next three or so months." everyone said their hello's before the gray haired man continued. "Sleeping arrangements are going to be slightly altered. We'll be pairing up for rooms in the house while the managers sleep in the trailers to keep outsiders away." a mixture of groans and cheers erupted from the group. "I don't want to sound old fashioned or anything, but no cohabitants between sex's. Unless you're married." there was muttering and snickering but no protests. "As for schedules, the paper I had given you before is still the set schedule. I'm going to check on the lighting situation while you guys figure out sleeping arrangements."

Everyone seemed to scatter and began talking amongst each other. Naruto walked towards Sasuke when he was stopped by Gaara. "Hey... Kit did you want to room together?"

"Sabaku-San, I can't I'm a girl, Jiraiya wouldn't approve of it." Naruto answered with a soft blush.

Gaara wondered in the back of his mind if the blond could just blush on cue or something. "I think he would change his mind if-"

"I believe she said no." Gaara's words were cut off when Sasuke came up to the two. He stood before Naruto rather protectively.

"Hm, so Uchiha's save people now huh." Gaara dead-panned. "You don't know what's going on between _her_ and I so stay out of it Uchiha."

Naruto opened his mouth, but Sasuke spoke first. "I don't have to know anything to know when a girl says no you should back off."

Gaara smirked, a dangerous glint passing through his eyes. "I don't see why you care Uchiha," he stated looking the Uchiha over. "I hear you bat for the same team any way."

Sasuke clenched his jaw. He was not one to get angry easily but this man was asking for it. "It's okay Sasuke." Naruto said softly, patting his shoulder and keeping a firm yet gentle hold on it. "I'm sorry Gaara, but we aren't married nor dating. So you'll have to find someone else." Gaara narrowed his eyes while Naruto turned Sasuke away and walked with him. "Calm down Uchiha, he's just trying to get under your skin."

"Does he really know you from before?" Sasuke asked sounding slightly confused.

Naruto frowned at this and looked away from the raven haired man. "It doesn't matter does it?" he asked softly glaring at the ground. "I'm not going back to what I had before any way." after a moment Naruto shook his head and put on a smile, "Well I'm going to see if Tsunade has a sleeping buddy! Good luck on finding someone you can tolerate Uchiha-Kun!"

"Kit, there you are little brat." Tsunade greeted with a slight huff. "Seems you and I are stuck sharing a room."

Naruto smiled at her, "Sounds good."

"Alright! Everyone for scene forty-three, I need you up here!" Jiraiya called from the main house.

"That's us." Sasuke stated, sneaking up behind Naruto who jumped. Sasuke smirked at this, "A bit jumpy?"

"Forty-three, that's when Raven and Akito first meet before the wedding right?" Naruto asked as they walked across the field to the house.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered raising a brow at this. He had plenty of questions to go with that answer, but he kept them to himself. He was sure that he would find out sooner or later as to why 'Kit' would be worried about any scenes.

Tsunade and Kurenai followed behind the two younger actors. "That Kit seems rather odd don't you think?" Kurenai asked the blond actress beside her.

Tsunade smirked at this. "You don't know the half of it Kurenai." she stated with a small laugh.

"Costumes are upstairs, you'll be shown where to go." Jiraiya directed, pushing the small cast up the grand staircase. "You'll have plenty of time to look around now hurry up."

The day went by slowly but surely. Naruto had never changed into so many different outfits in one day before. It was the one thing he was not looking forward to. He was happy about one thing, Jiraiya had a guy to help him put on certain outfits such as a specific Kimono. His name was Sora and was rather nice, but extremely blunt about things. They did more rehearsal with a couple of filmed scenes. Naruto was starting to understand why making movies took so long.

"So what happened to only costume fittings?" Naruto asked Jiraiya as he helped to take in the bags where he was going to stay with Tsunade.

"Well so I added a little practice and shooting. Might as well get some use out of trying on the costumes. Make sure they won't tear and stuff."Jiraiya explained with a huff causing Naruto to laugh.

Sorry it's not as long as I had wanted it to be. I'm really excited though because the scene that I am basically basing this story off of besides Adam Lamberts song "If I Had You" is coming up in two more chapters! I'll be working on the alternate ending to "Truth Behind the Lies" next. Until next time everyone! Please don't forget your wonderful reviews, it reminds me that all this writing is worth it ^^ Until next time everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

Look a chapter! Wow, it's kinda been a while. Sorry guys life sucks and decided to stick it's nose and fat butt in my way. So any way here you are! Chapter twelve!

CH 12

A large dinner spread was served in both houses for the cast and crew. As usual Naruto was boisterous about the food and ate enough for three people. "How do you keep so skinny when you eat so much?" Kurenai asked with a small laugh. "Though I'm sure you ate just as much at lunch even."

Naruto looked up at her and grinned, "Exercise." He stated scratching the side of his nose sheepishly. "Plus a high metabolism don't hurt either."

The girls laughed at this, Tsunade elbowing Sasuke in the arm, "You'd know all about that too eh Uchiha!"

Sasuke grunted a "whatever" as he ate what was left on his plate. He had to admit he had never seen a girl eat so much. He was able to eat one plate with a little of everything on it, but that was about it. He had never been a big eater.

"Hey, hey Sasuke!" he looked up to 'Kit' with a raised brow. "Did you want to share anything?" Sasuke scoffed at this going back to what he was doing. Naruto narrowed his eyes before grinning. He opened his mouth to bring up their little conversation from earlier before shutting it. "Alright, fine be the silent outcast." He sighed with a shrug.

"You know what _Kit_?" Sasuke growled while he stood up. "My life is none of anyone's business. So just leave me alone."

Naruto understood that one he didn't want anyone butting into his personal life either. He shook his head and watched Sasuke leave. "Don't take it personally Kit." Neji sighed, also watching the raven haired man walk away. "He has a hard time opening up to anyone."

With a nod Naruto stood, "Well then guess I should go bug him then, huh?" he laughed stretching a little.

As he walked away Ino followed, "Hey Kit! Can we talk? You know women to women?"

Naruto turned around and raised a brow, "Uh, okay?"

Ino smiled sweetly while she led the way to a more private area. "What is your interest in Sasuke?"

"Not an obsession like yours." Naruto answered bluntly. "I thought we've been over this…"

Ino narrowed her eyes, "It is _not_ an obsession." She declared. "He and I are meant to be together, so back off."

Naruto laughed at this, "If that isn't obsession then I'd like to know what is." He stated walking away from the girl to find Sasuke.

When he did not find Sasuke in the house he went outside towards the park until he found the raven haired man standing on a small dock, hands in his pockets staring at the small lake. He seemed deep in thought and all Naruto could do was stare at the strong back which seemed so relaxed as he stood there. A light breeze blew through the park causing his seemingly stiff hair to sway a little, causing Naruto to push his own hair from his face and eyes and behind his ears. Naruto opened his mouth before shutting it, deciding to walk up and stand beside him instead.

"It's real pretty." He muttered heaving a small sigh.

"Hn, don't tell me you've never been to the lake." Sasuke muttered hardly giving the blonde a glance.

"Course I have!" Naruto answered defensively. "It's just been a long time."

"Hn,"

Naruto rolled his eyes at this and let silence fall between them. Though keeping ones mouth shut was never his forte. He stretched his arms over his head reaching for the sky, "Man it's so nice out almost makes you wanna take a dip."

Sasuke smirked at this, "Then why don't you?" he asked pushing the blonde so he would lose his balance. In an attempt to catch his balance Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke and the both of them toppled into the water.

They surfaced and gasped for air. "You bastard!" Naruto exclaimed, quickly checking that his wig was still in place. He swam for the doc and glared at the laughing raven haired man. "You asked for it." He grinned swimming to the other man instead and dunking him under.

When he surfaced he stared at Naruto who was laughing. "What's that on your cheeks? Are you wearing a wig?"

"I-I think I hear Jiraiya calling, don't get sick by staying in this cool water for too long." Naruto exclaimed getting out of the water and headed for the house. As soon as he reached it he went to the nearest bathroom. After locking the door he looked in the mirror. His wig was more askew than he originally thought and his make-up was completely washed off. After searching through the cabinets he found some cover up though two shades too light for his skin; but put it on. After fixing his wig he walked out hoping to get to his room without anyone noticing only to find Gaara waiting for him.

"That was a little too close, don't you think, Kit?" he asked looking up at the blond. Naruto huffed and started for his room, Gaara right beside him. "How do you think he'll react to the truth?"

Naruto heaved a soft sigh, "Probably not good." He answered softly staring at the floor and allowing Gaara in his room, locking the door behind them. Things were silent as he dug through his clothes before pulling out a dry orange sun dress with black swirls on it. "I suspect he'll be really pissed, but not much I can do about that." He stated as he laid his wig to dry and his clothes over the dirty clothes hamper to dry. Grabbing a towel from their closet he dried his hair and body.

"You don't wear women's underwear?" Gaara asked looking over Naruto's mostly naked form.

He blushed at this and shook his head pulling on the dress before changing under garments. "No, I don't really care for them." He sighed sitting on his bed. "I really wish we could just get that scene out of the way so I could dress like a guy again."

Gaara shook his head, "Doubt that will happen." He stated receiving a confused look from Naruto. "Well eventually the press will find out where we are and when they do they still think you're a girl. We can't have your secret leaking out quite yet."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Now you sound like Jiraiya." He muttered heaving a sigh. "But I see your point."

"Mmhm," Gaara muttered, "Think you can put on proper make-up? You look like a wannabe Geisha."

Naruto grinned at the red head before giving a nod. After redoing his make-up and putting on a different wig they sat and talked.

Sasuke got on the doc and stared into the water. He was pretty sure that he saw his Naru. Those marks, the light spikes standing out from under the wig. "If it really was her then why was she keeping her mouth shut about it?" he asked himself aloud rubbing his forehead. All the times they had talked and he didn't even notice.

With a sigh he finally stood and made his way to the house to shower and change. As he walked through the halls to his room he heard kit laugh before he saw 'her' and Gaara walking towards him. He glared at Gaara while the red head pulled Kit closer to him by the waist. Sasuke had the sudden urge to punch the red head in the face but restrained himself, he didn't even know if that was Naru or not.

When he made it to his room he found Neji sitting on his bed reading a book looking up as the raven haired actor walked in. "I was looking for you."

"Kit found me first." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"What happened? Piss her off or something?" he asked, addressing his soaked clothes. "She seems to have a temper."

"I think she's Naru." Sasuke muttered halting anything else to come out of his managers' mouth. "She has scars like Naru under that make-up."

Neji scoffed at this, "Sure your mind isn't playing tricks on you?" he asked with a smirk. "Don't you think you're taking this Naru obsession a little-" his words were cut off when Sasuke grabbed his shirt collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Is there something you know and I don't?" he hissed glaring down at the man. "Don't lie to me Neji."

Neji smirked as he looked back at the angered man. "It's nothing you won't find out soon enough." He stated feigning boredom.

Sasuke growled as he let his manager go. "Whatever." He muttered with a huff. _What the hell was that supposed to mean…?_ He asked himself as he started the shower. His manager was making no sense any more. Then he wondered did his eyes really play tricks on him because he wanted to find Naru that bad?

Well there you have it! Chapter twelve! Eek! I so can't wait to write the next chapter! The scene I've been waiting for is finally going to come up! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter . It was lots of fun to write; while at work; lol! Reviews, faves and the sort as always are appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! Guess what! It's chapter thirteen! Sorry it took so long for me to get this typed up!

A few things for you to know for this chapter ^^

"_If the typing is like this"_ then it is a scene of the movie, they are in character ^^

CH 13

After the lake incident Naruto and Sasuke ended up avoiding each other at all costs. They would only face each other when it came time for filming scenes together. Naruto stuck pretty close to Gaara finding it safer and even a little comforting.

"Today our beginning scene is going to be between Akito and Ruko." Jiraiya announced a month after the incident. There was chatter amongst the cast as the area was cleared. Naruto and Gaara were changed into their rightful outfits and the scene was set.

_They sat in Ruko's sitting room; a week had passed since Akito came to stay with him. Akito kept staring out the window in the general direction of where he knew Raven was. "You know-" Ruko began grabbing Akito's hand to gain his attention. "If you really do not wish to go back you can always stay here."_

_Akito blinked at this a light blush playing on his cheeks, "I… I don't think I could do that." He stated pulling his hand away. "I-I still love him."_

_Ruko could feel his anger getting the better of him, "__**Love him**__!?" He asked raising his voice slightly. "After all he's done and you still __**love him**__!?"_

_Akito backed up a little, "Ru-Ruko?" he asked softly with wide eyes. "Y-you're scaring me."_

"Cut and print!" Jiraiya announced a loud ringing sounding. "Damn that was good you two! Too bad we can't have more of those." He laughed signaling to wrap things up for the scene. "Alright next scene!" he called. "A few days later and Ruko and Akito kiss!"

Naruto took a deep breath, _You can do this._ He thought to himself as he mentally prepared for the scene.

"_R-Ruko he hasn't even attempted to call me…" Akito sighed sitting beside Ruko out in Ruko's garden. "I was a fool." Tears came to his eyes._

_Ruko gently made Akito look at him, "Everything will be just fine." He stated softly while slowly leaning forward._

Naruto flinched away.

"Cut!" Jiraiya called. Naruto took a few deep breaths, "Lets' take ten, everyone!"

Naruto stood and walked away from the set finding a quiet place. He held himself as he crouched and took deep breaths. "Kit?" Jiraiya's soft voice came from behind him. "Should we have a double or someone do this scene for you?"

Naruto shook his head, "No… I-I can do this." He muttered.

Jiraiya knelt down and put a hand on the younger mans' shoulder, "Naruto, don't force yourself to do things that bring back-"

"Shut up." Naruto hissed. "I just need a moment."

"Would you like me to ask Sasuke to leave the set?" Jiraiya asked seriously.

Naruto shook his head and stood. "No, I'll be fine." He stated taking another deep breath. "I'll be out in a couple." With a nod Jiraiya left and Sora came around the corner.

"Is the outfit too tight?" he asked making Naruto turn around so he could look it over.

"Sora, can I ask you a random favor?" Naruto asked softly.

Sora furrowed his brows as he stood up to look the blond in the eye. "Like what?" he asked cautiously.

"C-can I kiss you?" Naruto asked, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Sora exploded throwing his arms in the air. "Do I look like a kissing dummy!?"

Naruto shook his head, "That's not it." He stated with a sigh. "Just as practice to cool my nerves. It will be just a quick peck, I promise."

Sora watched the blond closely, "You are in-fucking-sane."

With a smile Naruto pulled Sora in for a quick kiss, pressing their lips together tilting his head to make it a little deeper before parting. "Thanks." He sighed resting his forehead against the other mans. "I owe you one Sora!" he called as he made his way back to the set.

"Actors to their marks." Jiraiya ordered. "Quiet on the set! And Action."

This time the scene played out and Ruko went in for the kiss, Akito complied.

"_Ruko…" Akito muttered looking into Ruko's eyes. "Thank you, but somehow… I just have to go back to him. I have to make things right."_

_Ruko heaved a sigh, "I thought you would say that." He stated shaking his head._

_Akito cupped Ruko's cheek and smiled, "Thank you." He sighed. "Can you do one more thing for me?" Ruko gave a nod and Akito smiled, "Help me chop off my hair? I'm going to show him the real me."_

"Cut!" Jiraiya called. "Excellent! Alright next scene, when Raven finds out Akito's secret!"

"Lunch is ready Mr. Director."

"Right after lunch." Everyone chatted as they made their way to the kitchen.

"You alright?" Gaara asked Naruto softly as they stood to follow the others.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed. "I don't know how much I'll be able to eat. The next scene… um well…"

"It's the one you've been impatiently waiting for." Gaara teased elbowing his friend in the shoulder.

They sat down with everyone and began eating. "Doing alright Kit?" Sasuke asked from across the table. "You seem distracted."

Naruto looked up and gave a grin, "Just a little nervous is all." He stated with a shrug.

"Don't be." Sasuke muttered giving Naruto a smirk. "I'm the one who has to seem shocked about stuff."

Naruto smirked at this, _Oh you'll be shocked alright._ He thought. "I'm sure you'll do fine." He stated off handedly waving a hand. Naruto finished only eating half of his usual portion. "This kimono takes forever to put on, see you on set." He stood and Sora followed with his plate of food.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked as soon as the door was closed. "We got the kimono down to a pat!"

Naruto nodded in agreement, "I know." He stated sitting on the bed in the room. "I just can't face Sasuke before the scene. I need to be calm enough for the scene to work properly any way… with how Jiraiya has it pictured in his mind." His cheeks tinted pink and fell backwards. "I should of never agreed to do this. I should of stuck with my quiet life."

"Aw, don't say that Naru! This movie is going to be epic once put together!" Sora stated with a smile. "Well when they told me about your situation I thought you were going to be a pain in the ass. Well you were at first… but you're quite fun once one gets to know ya!"

Naruto laughed at this, "Yeah same to you Sora." He smirked before heaving a sigh. "Alright, can you help me into the kimono?" he asked with a slight shutter as he glared at the cloth. "I really hate that thing…"

Sora smirked at this, "Why?" he asked with a small chuckle. "Because, with just the right move you can move things and reveal what you really are?"

Naruto blushed at this and glowered at the younger man, "Sh-shut up!" Sora chuckled at this as he helped Naruto into the kimono. He put on the right make-up for the scene before walking with slight difficulty to the other house.

"Ah Kit, excellent! Actors on their mark!" Naruto and Sasuke moved into the living room doing their best to look natural. "Alright now remember, the kiss starts out slow before becoming passionate almost hungry with need for each other." They gave a nod as they moved to embrace each other. "Action!"

_Raven made the first move. He pushed Akito away just a little before tilting her head and pressed his lips to hers. Akito took a moment of hesitation before moving her lips against his. One of Ravens hands went to the back of her head to deepen the kiss while the other went to her hips to bring her closer. As the kiss continued he noticed something that shouldn't have been there and pushed Akito away. "What the hell! You aren't a woman!" he yelled in surprise with a touch of anger._

_Akito stared at Raven a moment as he tried to find his voice. "Raven I-I can explain!"_

"_Explain!?" Raven hollered turning away from Akito for a moment before turning back looking slightly hurt. "Why don't you explain! While on that little tid bit, do my parents even know!?"_

_Akito took a small deep breath, feeling angry tears coming to his eyes. "Yes," he began before losing his cool. "They fucking know alright!?_ _I told them it was a bad idea! Both our parents, but they didn't listen!" Akito took a deep breath to calm his temper. "I wanted you to know. Wanted there to be no secrets-"_

_Raven shook his head not wanting to hear any more. "Shut up." He ordered turning his back on Akito. "Just shut up and get out."_

_Akito stared at the other mans' strong back ignoring the angry tears running down his cheeks. "Fine, call me when you've calmed your ass down." He growled walking out the door slamming it hard behind him._

_Raven turned around as if to stop Akito from actually leaving before turning and punching the wall beside him. "Damn it." He growled._

"Cut!" Jiraiya called with a grin. "Excellent! Cut and print! That scene went beautifully!" everyone chattered amongst themselves while Sasuke watched the door waiting for 'Kit' to come back in. "Alright next scene-"

Sasuke was sure he wasn't part of it so he left, going through the front door to try and find 'Kit'. Now _he_ wanted some answers.

Naruto took deep breaths. It had only been acting, but the words hurt none the less. He had made it back to his 'dressing room' to get away from everyone. He pulled his wig off then his Kimono in favor of his next outfit; a pair of nice jeans and a button up white shirt. He wiped off his make-up it was smeared any way, ruined. He closed his eyes thinking of the last scenes needed.

He heard a soft click and turned to find Sasuke locking the door. "You _are_ Naru." He stated staying by the door. "Why the lie?"

Naruto shifted in his seat. He was still a little hard and willing it away; something hard to do when looking at the man you wanted to screw. "Jiraiya told me to keep my mouth shut about it." Naruto answered.

"How does a mere _host_ know someone like Jiraiya?" Sasuke hissed taking two steps into the room.

Naruto bit his lip before glaring, "I am not entitled to answer that question." He stated. "What does it matter to you anyway? I was you 'hostess' for two nights."

"Do these people just enjoy seeing you dress in drag?" Sasuke scoffed moving a little closer to the blonde. "Alright, then how did Neji seem to know who you are?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Because I saved his dumb ass from being shot a few years back." He answered speaking quickly. "My real name is Uzumaki, Naruto."

Sasuke closed the distance between them and Naruto attempted to stumble out of his chair only to fall on the floor with Sasuke on top of him. With a groan Sasuke pushed himself up with his hands on either side of Naruto's head. "Uzumaki… why is that name familiar?"

"Oi, probably from the stupid paper." Naruto growled rubbing his head. "Could you get off me." He ordered.

Sasuke shook his head, "No even when I read that article it sounded familiar. Those lips," he rubbed his thumb over Naruto's lips causing the blond to blush and shiver at the contact. "They are familiar too."

"Tch figures you wouldn't remember fucking shit, such a typical Uchiha." Naruto spit.

Sasuke ignored the blondes' words and leaned in to steal another kiss. Naruto tried to push him away only to be immobilized with his arms pinned above his head and legs between the Uchiha's. When Sasuke broke the kiss and looked down at the flustered and embarrassed blond he tsked, "Why is your taste so familiar?"

"Go as your _manager_ or maybe your brother would be better." Naruto growled looking away from Sasuke.

"Kit, you and Sasuke are needed." Tsunade knocked at the door. "We can't find Sasuke anywhere, so hurry so you can help find him."

"Be there in a moment!" Naruto called then glared again at Sasuke. "Get off, time for your make out scene with Ino."

Sasuke glared down at the blond before complying. Naruto stood and grabbed his cover-up to hide his scars, before heaving a sigh. He walked passed Sasuke unlocking the door, "Don't take too long to get out there Uchiha." He stated before leaving the room, closing the door softly.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. He was unsure of what to think. With a groan he left, wanting to get the scene over with. He walked out and found Naruto talking rather seriously between Gaara and Neji. Naruto seemed rather pissed about whatever it was they were talking about. With a final angry statement Naruto walked away from the group. The raven haired man shook his head and went straight to the house for the scene. Everyone was waiting in the bedroom for him.

Yay! I was so excited about those scenes between Sasuke and Naruto! Both on and off the set XD The scene in the dressing room, a picture sort like that was what inspired most of this story besides the song "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert. Hope you enjoyed chapter thirteen! Though the ending scenes, went differently then what I had originally seen in my head I think it all went rather well XD Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for all of your support for this story so far! Until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Wow, it's been a while. Sorry everyone! Stupid life and writers block have been getting in the way but look! A chapter! Yay! Enjoy!

CH 14

Naruto was still pissed about the conversation he and Sasuke had, had but now that he was in the second house… well now he was just nervous. After all this time and all these scenes he had forgotten the one main crucial scene; the first time Raven and Akito make passionate love. He blushed at the thought and took a deep breath.

Jiraiya walked in with Sasuke close behind, "Alright our final scene!" he announced. Everyone in the room cheered. "Alright Sasuke and Kit, you two will be in the room with only the camera crew and me. Everyone else out." There were some groans as everyone else filed out and the room felt less crowded. He turned to the two young men standing by the bed, arms folded and looking away from each other. "Kay we have camera's set up around the room. Now this is supposed to be after making up, but you're still a little angry at each other. So I want things to start out with an angry passion before turning passionate on the bed. We want as little blanket as possible, but enough to cover things up. Got it?"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Jiraiya grinned and nodded before stepping back into a specific corner. "Good, just keep out of this side of the room and we'll be good. Now start by coming in through the door making out."

With a deep breath both men went through the door shutting it behind them. "I don't want you to touch me." Naruto growled.

Sasuke glowered at the blond, "Well that's too bad." He stated, pushing the blond against the door with a thud. "Because we have a movie to finish." He added before pushing his lips against the blondes.

It took some coaxing before Naruto's lips began moving against his. Hands wrapped around Naruto's waist while the blondes one hand was tangled in Sasuke's mess of hair while the other was on the handle of the door before opening it. They stumbled into the room barely remembering to slam the door shut, before Naruto had Sasuke pinned to the wall tugging at his shirt. Sasuke complied by pulling his shirt off before pulling Naruto's shirt off and slamming him against the wall again their lips meeting once again, while their hands roamed their new territory. Sasuke teased the hem of Naruto's pants as he turned them and made their way towards the bed, falling over each other. Naruto broke the kiss to scoot back further onto the bed Sasuke crawling onto the bed after him.

After the scene Naruto sighed a little not fully wanting to get up. But as soon as he and Sasuke were left alone he began to remember their fight. "Are you going to tell me what I don't know or what?" Sasuke asked in a soft demanding tone.

Naruto frowned and sat up getting out of Sasuke's reach. "I already told you who to ask." He stated as he gathered his clothes and headed for the shower connected to the room and locked the door.

"Naruto, come on!" Sasuke called through the door knocking on it. "Don't' be that way, please!" he all but begged. When no answer came from the other side he growled and slammed on the door once before dressing and leaving.

Naruto leaned against the door sliding down and burying his face in his knees, tears streaking down his cheeks. Inwardly he yelled at himself for crying at his age before willing himself into the shower. He rest his forehead against the wall as he let the water flow over him, wondering if he would be able to leave soon… He didn't know how much longer he could stay in such close proximity to Sasuke.

"Naruto?" the blonde jumped and looked at the door hearing Gaara's voice coming through it. "Are you okay? You've been in there for a half hour…" Naruto nodded forgetting that Gaara couldn't see him. "Naruto, you need to say something or I'm breaking this door down…"

"I'm fine." Naruto finally called out turning off the shower. "I'll be out in a minute…"

"I'll wait here." Gaara announced.

Naruto said nothing as he slowly got dressed starting to feel the pain from the sex. After a few deep breaths he opened the door finding Gaara leaning against the door to the room. He looked up, slowly looking Naruto over before sighing. "Come on." He said motioning the door. "They have food out, you should eat."

"I'm not feeling so hungry…" Naruto muttered as he allowed Gaara to lead him through the house.

"You should eat something." The red head stated leaving no room for argument. "Then you can tell me what the story is between you and Uchiha."

"I…" Naruto bit his lower lip. "I don't know if I can talk about that…"

Gaara sighed at this, "You can take your time. You and I have no more scenes for the day." With a deep breath Naruto gave a tight nod as they made it to the buffet set up of food, grabbing plates and food before sitting where it was private. "So, would you like to start?"

Looking at his plate of food Naruto took a deep breath. "Alright… I'll start…"

"I was about six when my parents introduced me to Sasuke. They were friends with his parents, very close. They had things arranged for if anything were to happen to either family they would take care of each other. Us kids knew this, even though we didn't fully understand what it meant at the time.

Sasuke and I really hated each other at that time. We fought all the time; his brother having to break us apart when things got too bad. One day, the fight got so bad we both fell down the stairs, I broke a leg Sasuke broke an arm… We were stuck in the same hospital room for a good two weeks. At first we didn't talk, then I couldn't stand the silence and began talking his ear off… After that we seemed to be connected at the hip.

That lasted a few years. When we got into middle school we ended up at the same school. I began feeling strange around him and of course thinking I could tell him anything I did so. We didn't speak again until high school. I still felt the same way as I did in middle school and we ended up in bed together… and we dated until my parents died…"

"Which means that Sasuke's parents took you in right?" Gaara asked with a raised brow.

Naruto shook his head, "No." he stated a little harsher than he expected. "Before my parents died they and the Uchiha's were fighting about something. I still to this day don't know why. Of course I figured they would still take me in, ya know? Instead they threw me to the wolves, pulled Sasuke out of the school and moved away."

Gaara blinked at this before narrowing his eyes, "How cold." He growled.

"When Sasuke's parents died, I went to the funeral." Naruto continued taking another deep breath. "I stayed in the back. Even though I was still bitter about what happened, they had been parents to me in a way. Sasuke didn't seem to even recognize me when he saw me so I continued on with my life."

Gaara watched Naruto closely as he leaned back in his seat, "So why don't you just tell him that?"

Naruto shook his head glaring at his food, "Why should I…" he said harshly. "If he doesn't remember then I just want to continue on with my life. I might as well, right?"

Gaara placed a hand on Naruto's causing him to look up, tears in his eyes, "Is that really what's best?" he asked.

Naruto pulled his hand away and stood, "Yes, now please excuse me."

"What about now?" Gaara asked as he finished his food before Naruto could walk away.

Naruto frowned deeper as he looked down at Gaara, "He knows my name, my face, our kiss, and we've slept together again…" he rambled on and sighed. "Nothing." He finished before turning and walking away.

With a sigh Naruto went to find Jiraiya. He wanted to leave and he was bound and determined to do just that. "Jiraiya…" he called when he finally found the elder man.

"Hey kid." The gray haired man greeted with a smile. "You sure you're ready to be up already?" he asked a slow smirk crossing his features. "You two certainly had quite a rump in there."

Naruto glanced away as his cheeks began heating up slightly, "Am I done here?" he asked, changing the subject.

Jiraiya raised a brow at this, "What's the rush?" he asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this, "I'm done with it." He stated. "I'm done with Sasuke, I'm done with this movie. I just want to go back to my old life!"

Jiraiya took a step back before putting a hand on the blondes shoulders, "Hey, calm down there kiddo." He said softly leading him to a more private area. "What happened?"

Naruto shoved him away, "I just want to go home…" he repeated. "I don't want to be here anymore…"

With a deep breath the older man gave a nod. "Yes, you may leave."

"Today." Naruto added before Jiraiya could go any further.

"… Today." He agreed begrudgingly.

With a quick hug Naruto left the elder man to pack.

Yes I know, I know… I wish it were longer too, but I figured this was the best place to stop the chapter –insert evil laugh here- I will do my best to update again soon, I'm trying to get all of my stories updated so please be patient with me. Until next time my wonderfully devoted readers!


	15. Chapter 15

What's this! Dare I say it's another chapter!? Well I'll be damned it is! Hope you enjoy the second to last chapter of _If I Had You_!

15

Sasuke was pissed, furious, irritated… He didn't know how to feel. He walked out of the house to get away from everyone else to try and think. Everything about Naruto felt so familiar, yet so distant. He walked up to the lake and onto the dock sitting at the end of it and stared into the water. He growled as he looked into his reflection before someone else stood behind him.

"Naruto's leaving." The person announced causing Sasuke to stand.

"What?" He hissed out.

"He's leaving." They announced once more.

Sasuke stared at the person taking a deep breath, "Neji…" he began before glaring at him trying to hide his emotions behind his usual mask. "I need you to tell me about Naruto. Tell me about his past…"

Neji took a step back staring at him, "How do you know that I know him?" he asked with a low hiss.

Sasuke shrugged at this, "He said so." He stated running a hand through his hair. "He seems to know more than I do…"

Neji smirked at this turning away from the raven haired man, "That's because he does." He stated as he began walking. "Ask your brother when you get back."

Sasuke stared at him in shock, "I don't _talk_ to him anymore!" He yelled at the retreating man.

Neji's smirk seemed to grow at this as he looked over his shoulder something dangerous running through his eyes, "Guess it's as good a time as any." He stated with a low chuckle as he made his way back to the houses.

Sasuke did not get it, how was this happening to him? He hated his brother. His brother was becoming a distant memory. He hadn't talked to him in years… Except for when he broke into his house and then all there was, was yelling and fighting… The moment he was old enough to move out her did, worked hard to be able to save up the money to do so and never looked back.

Slowly he walked back to the house barely in time to see Naruto get into a car and drive off. Sasuke bit his tongue as he watched the car disappear into the distance before heading inside. Everyone seemed to be gathering things and putting them away and packed where they belong to take to the trucks and cars. Jiraiya was on the microphone announcing a special dinner for the end of shooting on set.

Sasuke had not time for that. No he needed to get back; he needed to figure out why he couldn't seem to remember the irritating blonde that he had spent time with for the last six months. He headed straight to his room and began packing his things and he'd take one of the extra cars to head back in.

A soft knock came at his door just as he was packing the last of his things. When he turned around he found Gaara in his door way. "What are you doing?" he asked. Though his voice sounded even and unchanged to the untrained ear, there was actually a slight sense of curiosity in it.

"Leaving." Sasuke answered turning away from him to grab his bag. "What does it matter to you?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed at this, "Leave Naruto alone." He all but ordered. Sasuke turned around and stared at Gaara, "Your family has hurt him enough. Leave him alone." He ordered before turning and leaving.

Sasuke picked up his bag and ran after the red head, "He told _you_ everything!?" He asked in shock. "Tell me what he told you!"

Gaara stopped short and turned around again, grabbing Sasuke by the collar, "If Naruto told you nothing, then that's how bad you've hurt him." He growled pulling him close. "Which means he wants nothing to do with you ever again." With that he all but threw Sasuke away from him before walking away, leaving a stunned Sasuke.

Shaking his head Sasuke walked out towards the cars ignoring Neji who was calling after him, and got into a car. Neji made it to the open window, "What are you doing?"

"Fixing things." Sasuke answered as he started the car.

With a sigh Neji got into the passenger's seat and buckled up, "Alright, we can go." Sasuke merely looked at his friend/manager before taking off. The drive all the way back into town was filled with an almost awkward silence as Sasuke drove just a little over the speed limit. "You sure you want to do this?" Neji finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked without looking at the other man.

Neji smirked a little at this, "What if your brother won't even see you?" He asked causing Sasuke to jerk the car. "Cause no matter what, if he won't tell you I still will not tell you."

"Why?" Sasuke asked softly still glaring out the front window. "Why won't you tell me if you know?"

Neji shrugged at this, "It's not my business to tell." He stated with ease. "This is between your family and Naruto."

Sasuke thought about that a moment, "But you and your family are friends of my family as well…" he stated.

"Yes, but that is my family affair not Naruto's." He stated his smirk merely growing.

"Why did you even bother coming if you aren't going to be of any use?" Sasuke grunted glowering out the window now.

Neji chuckled at this, "Because I can help you get to your brother." He stated. Everything fell silent again as they made it into town again, heading straight to Itachi's building. Sasuke stared at it as he parked in front. "Ready?"

Sasuke looked over at Neji then at the building again, "Are you sure this is where he's at?" He asked with uncertainty.

"Yes." Neji answered with a nod opening his door. "Come on." Slowly Sasuke made his way out of the car before locking it and following Neji. He walked up to the front desk putting on his charming smile, "Hello, I am here with Uchiha, Sasuke here to see Uchiha, Itachi." He told the lady at the front desk.

She blushed as she looked through her directory, "Mr. Uchiha rarely gets visitors." She giggled out before writing down his room number. "He'll be on the top floor in this room. Have a nice day." She stated with a smile as Neji ushered Sasuke towards the elevators.

Sasuke frowned, "She is a rather stupid and ditzy girl." He muttered as they got into the elevator.

Neji shrugged at this, "At least that ended up being the easy part." He stated with a smirk. "Especially, since she should have called up to his room first." He stated with a low chuckle as the elevator finally stopped. Neji led the way stopping in front of the room, pushing Sasuke forward. "Go ahead."

With a deep breath Sasuke knocked on the door with two rapid knocks. There was a grunt and slight growl from behind the door before it was opened, a pissed Itachi looking over them. As soon as he saw Sasuke his frown turned into a smirk, "Hello little brother, what a pleasant and unexpected surprise."

Sasuke took a deep breath, "I need to ask you about someone." He finally stated.

Itachi's smirk seemed to grow as he stepped aside allowing them in. "Coffee?"

"Sure." Sasuke answered, Neji merely giving a nod.

After a couple of minutes Itachi returned with three coffees and sat on a chair while Sasuke and Neji sat on the couch. "So, what did you wish to talk about little brother?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto." Sasuke stated, watching as his brother froze and paled a little.

"Why?" he asked with a slight growl. "How do you even _know_ that name?" He glanced over at Neji and glared, "_You_ told him something didn't you!"

"No." Sasuke stated narrowing his own eyes. "The old man hired him to play in the movie." He stated.

"Jiraiya…?" he asked with another growl. "That damned old man!" he yelled slamming a fist onto the arm of the chair. "No! I will say _nothing_ about that any Uzumaki!"

"Itachi…" Sasuke began taking a deep breath to control his own anger. "Please."

Itachi watched his younger brother for a good minute before releasing a long breath. "Fine…" he announced sipping his coffee. With a deep breath he began, "You and the twerp were six and I was thirteen at the time. Our parents had been close friend and wanted us kids to play and get along and all that crap… I couldn't stand the twerp and left you to deal with him. You didn't care for him either and started fights which got you both into trouble…" he sipped his coffee again heaving a sigh. "An incident happened where you both got injured and put into the hospital. After that you two became friends and eventually when high school came around lovers." Sasuke blinked and stared at him a moment. "Neither of you thought anyone knew." He chuckled at this and smirked. "I found out one day when I came home early… _Not_ something you want to hear your little brother doing…" Sasuke's cheeks tinted pink as he sipped his coffee. "Well the blonde being the moron he is told his parents about it… They went to ours and blamed them saying how they would rather die than let their son be taken in by our family."

"Wait… what do you mean?" Sasuke asked with furrowed brows.

"Oh right, well the parents had a deal that if either of them died that they would adopt the others children and take care of them." Itachi clarified. "But after that incident they broke off the agreement. Not several months later the Uzumaki's died leaving their only son. They called our parents and they said they had no idea what the people were talking about and we moved. Leaving the Uzumaki child without family; without anything."

"Why?" Sasuke asked with furrowed brows. "Why didn't they just take him in, he was alone…"

"They didn't want you anywhere near him and made me promise to never allow the two of you to meet again." Itachi explained with a shrug. "Oh yes, and then he came to the funeral and-"

"Wait, wait…" Sasuke muttered shaking his head rubbing his forehead. "He's the blonde that came up to me… saying he was sorry and that… he missed me?" he asked looking at his brother with furrowed brows.

"That's right." Itachi stated with a nod. "I watched as his heart broke, because you had forgotten him over time. I was pleased to see this, but now… Why do you want to know all of this? It can't be just because he was there…"

Neji smirked at this, "For the movie they had to sleep together." He announced receiving a smack from Sasuke.

Itachi sighed at this and shook his head, "Well I suppose fate is cruel…" he sighed drinking the last of his coffee. "Well now you know everything, what are you going to do?"

Sasuke stood, "Do you at least approve Itachi?" he asked.

Itachi watched his younger brother and smirked, "Does it matter?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "No, but it would still be nice to know."

Itachi smirked at this as he stood, "If you can handle the annoying brat I don't see why not." He stated. "Now get out, as you so pleasantly put it a few months back. You got the information you needed after all."

Sasuke smirked back and set his half empty coffee cup down on the table, "Let's go Neji." He announced walking to the front door looking over his shoulder, "Thanks big brother." He stated before opening the door and walking out, Neji closing the door behind him.

"Where are we going?" Neji asked.

"I'm going home and you're taking the car back to Jiraiya."Sasuke stated.

"Wait… but what about Naruto?" Neji asked with furrowed brows.

Sasuke smirked at this, "I've got a plan."

Wah! Yes that is the end of the chapter XD Hm, what could Sasuke be planning! Find out next time! As usual faves, reviews, and such are appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

Wow! What's this!? Could it possibly be that I've finally after all this time completed the final chapter! Yep! That's what it is! I really am sorry about the delay… After a real mean review it took a while for me to gain confidence in my writing again -_-' I really am sorry! I do hope though that you enjoy the final chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters… obviously cause it would of ended way different! O.o

16

Naruto sighed as he looked at the clock. It had been a month since the filming. The premier was in just a couple of days… He was not looking forward to it. He had only seen the others when doing a few scenes at the studio, otherwise he only saw Jiraiya every now and again. He hadn't gone back to work except to see everyone. Thanks to the posters and name releases there was no safe haven from the paparazzi. He could only imagine how anyone put up with it…

He turned on the TV and saw there was something about Sasuke. Instantly he went to change it when he saw it was an interview about the movie. Naruto noted that the bags under Sasuke's eyes seemed worse than usual, even make-up couldn't cover them. He wondered why he wouldn't be getting much sleep but was distracted when the interview lady began talking;

"_So Mr. Uchiha, how did you like working on set with a new actor?"_

_Sasuke stared at her a moment keeping his face stoic, "It was fine." He answered with a slight shrug. "I thought he did rather well for being a newb."_

Naruto's eye twitched at this and picked up the remote to change the channel when the women spoke again;

"_What were your thoughts on doing such a romantic scene with another man?" she asked something flashing through her eyes._

_Sasuke smirked at this looking her in the eye, "It depends on what 'romantic' scene you're talking about." He stated something rather strange in his tone. "If you mean the sex scene I have nothing to say about that, it's not of your business. As for everything else, it was actually rather fun."_

_The review lady stared at him a moment, "Fun? Even though it meant you make out with another man?"_

_Sasuke's smirk disappeared at this as he narrowed his eyes a little, "Acting is acting…" he stated his voice low and dangerous, "I find that making out with another man was more… intoxicating then kissing a women." He stood up taking off his mic his voice distant, "I'm done here." And it switched to commercial._

Naruto blinked a couple of times before finally changing the channel. He picked up his cell phone and stared at it a moment before shaking his head. "I've gotta be crazy…" he muttered before turning it on and going to Sasuke's number before closing his phone. "That would be crazy of me… I can't call him…" Just as soon as he set the phone down it went off causing him to jump. Staring at it a moment he finally opened it, "Hello…?"

"_Naruto! My boy!" _Jiraiya's voice rang on the other end.

"Oh hey, Jiraiya." Naruto sighed.

There was a slight pause before Jiraiya spoke again, _"Well don't sound too thrilled, boy."_ He stated with a slight laugh. _"I was just calling to see if you needed me to send a car to get you for the premier."_

Naruto thought about that a moment before sighing again, "Yeah, that would probably be best…"

Another pause on Jiraiya's side; _"What's wrong boy? You don't sound like yourself."_

"Oh, it's nothing, Jiraiya." Naruto sighed looking at the T.V. and lying on his back. "Just thinking is all…" Naruto ran a hand through his hair, crinkling his nose at the greasy feeling of it.

"_Just thinking?"_ Jiraiya asked, obviously with a raised brow.

Naruto couldn't help but think about how well he really knew the old man. "Yeah…" he said.

"_Well if that's all…"_

"Hey, Jiraiya… have you seen Sasuke?" he asked almost timidly.

Jiraiya was silent on the other end before laughing a little, _"Why do you ask?"_ he asked.

Naruto forced a small laugh before standing and pacing the living room, "Oh, no reason really…" he answered almost nervously. "Just curious is all…"

"_Well I saw him a couple of days ago…"_ Jiraiya answered. _"He asked about you. You should really call him, Naruto."_

"Um, yeah thanks Jiraiya…" he muttered before hanging up and shaking his head. "Call him… I doubt he really wants to hear from me…"

XXX A few days later

Naruto frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror, Jiraiya walking into the room and smiling. "You clean up nice." He stated with a slight chuckle.

Naruto glowered at him through the mirror, "I look like an idiot." He stated with a huff. Shaking his head he pulled at the black bow around his neck. "I'm not going." He stated.

Jiraiya frowned at this and crossed his arms over his chest watching the young man before him start tearing at the suit he wore. "You should go to the premier." He said softly but firmly. "You're expected to be there." He added.

Naruto shook his head and turned to face the older man. "No! Kit, is expected to be there!" he yelled before flinching at the disapproving look he received from the man before him. He knew better; that his secret was out and everyone knew he'd cross-dressed for the movie and gone by another name; had deceived half of his cast members. "I can't face him…" he finally admitted.

Jiraiya raised a brow, "You mean he hasn't called you?" he asked almost in disbelief. Naruto flinched a little at this and glanced away. Jiraiya sighed at this and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You know, the Naruto I knew ran away from nothing. Not even thugs with guns." Naruto smiled slightly at the mention of his long passed past. "What did you do with that Naruto?"

The blonde shrugged and looked in the mirror. "I was wondering the same thing…" he stated. With a deep breath and a new determination. "Fine, I'll go, but I have my own tux."

"It's not orange is it?" Jiraiya inquired, looking scared.

Naruto rolled his eyes at this, "I arrived at _one_ formal occasion in my orange tux and never live it down!" he screamed throwing his arms in the air, "No. It is _not_ orange."

An hour later both gentleman arrived at the premier in style. A stretch limo had been waiting outside the house, Gaara waiting inside. He had smiled slightly when he saw Naruto and spoke with him the entire way. Casually speaking of Sasuke and how they had fought about what was better for Naruto. He could not decide if he felt flattered or annoyed by the news. Not that he had time to figure it out before he heard the crowd outside and camera's going off. Taking a deep breath he stepped out into the onslaught. Questions from reporters came at him from left and right.

He tried to ignore them until one reporter stepped in his path, "May I have a short interview?" she asked with wide eyes.

Naruto forced a smile before giving a nod, "Sure." He stated. He hoped Gaara and Jiraiya would stay with him, but both were distracted with their own reporter pests.

"Thank." The women smiled brightly at him, not that Naruto was idiot enough to be fooled by the smile. No reporter had good intentions after all. Just about that story they wanted to write. Not that any reporter before her had spoken with Naruto about anything. Naruto guessed that she'd probably been promised a raise of some sort for this. "How did you enjoy being cast in this production?"

Naruto shrugged, "I actually rather enjoyed it." He answered honestly. "It was an experience I will never forget."

The women nodded slightly, "Even with having to hide your true identity?"

Naruto frowned at this. He knew she would ask that, but it still perturbed him. "It was part of the job." He stated simply.

"But didn't it disturb you to lie to your fellow cast? Especially your 'other half' Uchiha, Sasuke?"

Naruto's hands clenched into fists at his side as his jaw clenched, before he felt an arm rest over his shoulders. He sighed in relief figuring it was Gaara or Jiraiya had come to his rescue, until the person spoke, "An actor's job is less black and white then that." they spoke.

Naruto figured the other person was glowering, from the look on the reporters face. Not that it lasted before she got her nerve back, "Mr. Uchiha, are you saying you don't blame, Mr. Uzumaki for his lies and deceit?"

Naruto flinched at this as Sasuke's grip tightened on him. "No, I do not." He stated matter-of-factly. "In fact it helped the production a lot." As if that were the final word, Sasuke led the blonde away from the nuisance reporter.

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled keeping his gaze averted.

"No problem," Sasuke returned, not loosening his grip on the blonde. "We need to talk."

Naruto shook his head, "After the premier." He stated softly, a small smile crossing his lips. "Away from prying eyes and ears."

Slowly Sasuke, released the blonde who surprisingly stayed at his side. As they walked together multiple photographers stopped them for pictures. When they finally made it into the theater, Jiraiya waved them over. He smiled at the sight of them together, forcing them to sit side my side. Naruto shifted slightly in his seat, glancing at Sasuke who looked cool and collect as ever.

Shortly after their seating the movie began. Naruto watched in pure nervousness, unable to keep from shifting and moving in his seat. What he could not understand is that he was not worried about his acting; it was good actually; it was all the memories of things that happened behind the scenes. He felt Sasuke's warm hand covers his in a comforting manor and he glanced over again. Sasuke glanced at him and gave him a slight smirk before watching the movie again. Naruto felt slightly comforted by this as the movie went on.

_Raven made the first move. He pushed Akito away just a little before tilting her head and pressed his lips to hers. Akito took a moment of hesitation before moving her lips against his. One of Ravens hands went to the back of her head to deepen the kiss while the other went to her hips to bring her closer. As the kiss continued he noticed something that shouldn't have been there and pushed Akito away. "What the hell! You aren't a woman!" he yelled in surprise with a touch of anger._

_Akito stared at Raven a moment as he tried to find his voice. "Raven I-I can explain!"_

"_Explain!?" Raven hollered turning away from Akito for a moment before turning back looking slightly hurt. "Why don't you explain!? While on that little tid bit, do my parents even know!?"_

_Akito took a small deep breath, feeling angry tears coming to his eyes. "Yes," he began before losing his cool. "They fucking know alright!?_ _I told them it was a bad idea! Both our parents, but they didn't listen!" Akito took a deep breath to calm his temper. "I wanted you to know. Wanted there to be no secrets-"_

_Raven shook his head not wanting to hear any more. "Shut up." He ordered turning his back on Akito. "Just shut up and get out."_

_Akito stared at the other man's strong back ignoring the angry tears running down his cheeks. "Fine, call me when you've calmed your ass down." He growled walking out the door slamming it hard behind him._

_Raven turned around as if to stop Akito from actually leaving before turning and punching the wall beside him. "Damn it." He growled._

As the scene ended and the next began Naruto stood quickly and began for the door. Keeping his head bowed so no one could see the tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. He quickly made his way outside and through the crowd of reporters. The last thing he needed was for any of them to find out about his weaknesses. Once far enough away and making sure no one followed he finally wiped at his eyes. He stopped beneath a streetlamp a few blocks away trying to calm himself down. Trying to figure out why he was crying so much. There was no need for tears, but they kept falling without fail.

"Naruto?"

"Go away, Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled, keeping his back to the other man.

"We need to talk." Sasuke stated as calmly as he could. Naruto shook his head and wiped at his tears again about to tell the other man to go away when warm arms wrapped around him. "I know everything now." Naruto froze at these words and bit his lower lip unable to say anything. Sasuke continued with the explanation his brother had given him and slowly the pieces began to click together in Naruto's mind.

Slowly Naruto turned in the other mans' arms and buried his face into his shoulder, "I'm sorry." He muttered.

Shaking his head Sasuke hugged the blonde man tighter, "You have nothing to be sorry about." He stated solemnly.

**** 6 Months Later

Light footsteps approached a large king sized bed where a single figure lay, blonde hair sticking out from the covers. Pale fingers ran through the soft blonde locks as pale lips brushed against a tan ear, "Naruto, time to get up."

"Mmm, five more minutes…"

"It's already noon, no more minutes."

Slowly blue eyes peered from behind the blankets, "Noon?" he asked looking up into dark eyes. A smirk crossed the others lips as he gave a nod. Naruto sat up quickly nearly clonking heads with the other, "Why'd you let me sleep so long!?" he exclaimed as he got out of bed.

"You looked so peaceful." The other shrugged as he leaned against the wall and watched Naruto frantically get dressed.

"But Sasuke!" he yelled while digging in the dresser for clean clothes, "Todays the day your brother comes over!"

Sasuke frowned at this and sighed, "Yeah, why did you want this again?" he asked with a slight growl.

Pausing in his frantic state Naruto looked over his shoulder and grinned at his lover, "He's family." He stated as if that answered everything before laying out the clothes he'd pulled out to change. "Besides you two need to make up. He's your older brother after all."

Crossing his arms over his chest Sasuke glowered slightly at his other half, "I don't want to make up with my brother." He stated as if to end the conversation.

"Well too bad." Naruto huffed slightly as he pulled on a bright orange shirt, "He wants to make up and you should too. You two are all you've got for family." Watching him closely Sasuke had nothing more to say. However much or hard he fought against the other he seemed to always lose.

With a scoff he walked out of the room leaving Naruto to rush in getting ready alone. Making his way down the stairs to the kitchen he heard a loud crash and Naruto's hollers of frustration and saying how that had been his favorite lamp caused Sasuke to laugh a little. Looking around the small house that had been given to Naruto when they were making the movie he sighed slightly. It had taken a lot of convincing before he had talked the other into them moving into there permanently. Naruto had argued that the home Sasuke lived had been his families, while Sasuke argued they both deserved a whole new start and won in the end.

The door bell ringing and Naruto's swearing brought him from his thoughts. Slowly Sasuke made his way to the door and opened it, his brother standing before him. "Little brother." He greeted only to have the door slammed in his face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto scolded him from the stairs before making his way to the door. "That is _not_ how you treat a guest."

Sasuke scoffed at this and smirked, "It's not a guest it's family."

Rolling his eyes Naruto opened the door again, "Hi Itachi."

Itachi looked the man before him over before smirking, "Still wearing ridiculously bright colors I see." He greeted before making his way into the house. He could see the difference in decoration around the house between Naruto's and Sasuke's taste, yet even with the difference it seemed to work.

"Would you like some coffee?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Coffee sounds good." Itachi agreed as he took a seat on the couch.

"Excellent!" Naruto exclaimed making his way to the kitchen. "I will be back with three coffees!"

"I'll help." Sasuke grumbled as he began following.

Turning on his heel he stopped Sasuke in his tracks, "Keep our guest company." He ordered before leaning in close, "Come on Sasuke, at least try…" he muttered looking at him with big blue eyes.

With a groan he begrudgingly agreed and turned around and plopped down on the far end of the couch. "So… how are things going here little brother?" Itachi asked smirking at his brother.

Sasuke shift in his spot before turning to his brother and assed him before answering, "They are fine."

Itachi raised a brow at this before moving and getting more comfortable his smirk growing, "Only 'fine' little brother?"

Crinkling his nose Sasuke huffed, "You know what everything is going great alright."

"A little defensive aren't you little brother?" Itachi laughed out.

"Defensive?" Naruto asked as he walked into the room with a tray in hand filled with coffee cups, cream, and sugar.

"It's nothing to worry about…" Sasuke answered before glaring at his brother as warning to keep his mouth shut.

Laughing a little Naruto said something about him and worrying as he placed the tray on the glass coffee table. "How are things going with your business, Itachi?" he asked while handing him a cup of black coffee before offering cream and sugar.

"The company is doing well." He answered while politely rejecting the cream and sugar before Naruto handed Sasuke a black coffee before adding a bunch of sugar and cream to his own. "We are signing with another company next week even to expand."

"Well that's exciting." Naruto complimented before sipping his coffee.

"Wait…" Sasuke cut in. "You're singing dads company on with someone else?" he furrowed his brows as if trying to figure out what was happening.

Itachi gave a nod as he made eye contact with Sasuke, "That's right." He stated almost coldly. "It will be good for it, to grow and expand."

Sasuke slammed his coffee on the table before standing, "That isn't what dad would do!" he yelled.

Itachi calmly stood before his younger brother, "He is no longer here to make that decision Sasuke and you chose to have nothing to do with the company so it is not yours either." With a small growl Sasuke turned and walked away, "You can't run from things forever, little brother!"

"Fuck you!" Sasuke yelled back as he made it to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Naruto heaved a sigh as he watched everything unfold, "I apologize for his behavior…" he stated motioning for Itachi to sit.

Itachi shook his head as he sat, "No need to." He stated, running a hand through his hair. "He's always been hot tempered."

Chuckling Naruto agreed, staring into his coffee, "He really has." Looking up he caught Itachi looking up towards where Sasuke had disappeared to, "I had really hoped things would go differently today…" his words gained the other mans' attention, "I mean, I know brother don't always get along… but…" shaking his head he looked up the stairs as well, "I don't know… I guess I feel that you're his last living family member. You two should talk more then every like twenty years or something…"

Itachi laughed full heartedly at this, "You know Naruto, you always have put my stupid little brother first." He stated giving him a small smile, "Thank you for that."

Naruto blushed slightly at this, scratching his cheek in embarrassment, "You don't need to thank for that… really…"

Shaking his head Itachi insisted, "He has a family because of you Naruto." He stated before downing his coffee and setting the cup on the table. "Tell him that if he ever wants to talk he can stop by."

Naruto stood, "You don't have to go Itachi." He stated looking at him concerned.

Placing a hand on Naruto's head he gave a smile, "Take care of my little brother." He stated before leaving.

Unable to move right away Naruto took his time before slowly making his way to the bedroom, knocking before entering, "Sasuke?" he asked looking around the room before finding him making the bed. "Your brother left." He was met by silence so he continued, "He told me I'm your family and to take care of you…" he muttered the last part while glancing away from the other.

Pausing in his action he turned to Naruto, "Wait… he called you family?"

Thinking on that Naruto answered, "He said that I'm _your_ family…" he corrected before tilting his head. "I guess you could say he's finally given his blessing." He chuckled slightly before closing the distance between them.

Sasuke stared at him a moment, "Family huh?" he asked before cupping the others tanned cheek. "I suppose that works." He sighed placing his forehead against Naruto's.

Naruto chuckled at this, placing his hand over the pale on his cheek. "Glad to hear." He stated before pressing their lips together unexpectedly. It took a moment before Sasuke replied to the kiss and deepened it, running his hands through the blondes' hair. "I love you Sasuke. Never leave me again or I will hunt you down, got it?"

Sasuke chuckled at this, "So stubborn." With a small sigh he kissed Naruto again, "How about some breakfast?"

"It's lunch time!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Who's fault for sleeping all day?" Sasuke asked while taking Naruto's hand to pull him through the house.

"Yours!" Naruto exclaimed. "You let me sleep too long!"

Sasuke laughed at this as he pushed Naruto against the kitchen counter and kissed him again. "Shut up dobe."

Naruto pouted at this, "I want ramen."

"Absolutely not."

"Aw, but Sasuke! I haven't had ramen in weeks!"

Smirking Sasuke released him and made his way through the kitchen, "You poor thing." He said doing his best to sound sympathetic. Laughing Naruto leaned against the counter to watch the other cook. He was happy that was for sure and so was Sasuke which made him happier. Nothing could make things better than this.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you think about kids?"

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and paled, "Kids?"

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. "We have extra rooms after all."

"Naruto, we've only been together for half a year." Sasuke stated as he continued what he was doing. "Kids are not something to talk about right now."

Naruto pouted at this and sighed, "Alright… I can wait a while longer." He grinned, laughing when Sasuke threw a frying pan at him. Yep nothing could make things better.

~The End~

There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading and being patient with me!


End file.
